No More 'What If's'
by Ribena-rose
Summary: After over thinking multiple failed relationships, college student Bella Swan decides to ignore the 'What If's' of life and start having fun. That is until she meets successful and much older business man Edward Cullen at a party. Will one night of heated passion be enough? Olderward, slightly Possessive Edward. Rated M for usual reasons. ExB AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

After multiple failed relationships, college student Bella decides to just start having fun. That is until she meets successful and much older business man Edward at a Halloween party. Will one night of heated passion be enough?

**AN:Hey! So this is my first story and it is unbeta'd so I apologise for future reference! Let me know what you think, it'd really help!**

"Come on Bella! It's been three weeks and you've barely even looked at another guy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Probably because all the guys we know are immature douchebags, Alice. Plus it's been just that, _three weeks_, that isn't exactly a long time to get over a break-up..." I reasoned.

"Yes but Bella, you and Tyler were never really that serious, I mean I'm sure the guys gay! You were together for what, like a year and a half and he didn't even try to get past 3rd base!" She reminded me. "It's about time you met a real man!"

She was right; Tyler and I had dated from the beginning of senior year in high school right up until a few weeks ago. Nothing much really ever occurred between us sexually and it isn't as if we didn't have the opportunity. I used to stay at his house every other Saturday night and help babysit his younger siblings whilst his parents went out together to 'work on their marriage'. We were left alone at my house whilst my father Charlie, the Chief of Police, worked nights in our small town on Forks and we even crashed at a friend's place on Prom night yet Tyler never once 'put the moves' on me.

Whilst Tyler was a virgin, I, unfortunately, was not. At 15 I visited my mother in Phoenix one summer and came to know one of her new neighbours, Riley Biers, I quickly and stupidly fell head over heels for the 17-year-old sweet talker and within a week he had convinced me to sleep with him. whispering how we'd have a wonderful experience together with the person we loved. Pathetic right? Yea, but I fell for it. It hurt, it wasn't romantic and his girlfriend, Bree, turned up as we were putting our clothes back on.

Of course Tyler knew about this and at first I was flattered, I thought it was him trying to have a great deal of respect for me, but as the time passed and he never once mentioned anything about the progression of our non-existant sex life, I began to feel like there was something wrong with me. Why did he not want me? Did he really find me that unattractive? And if so then why was he with me in the first place?  
My mind was plagued with thoughts such as these throughout the end of our relationship and I always knew I should have broken it off with him but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

It was nearing the end of October and I was in my first semester of UW and although I had expected it sooner rather than later, I was still upset that Tyler had called it quits after barely trying the long distance thing. He'd been accepted into Harvard to study economics and had no desire to continue our relationship from the other side of the country, so he broke up with me after a year and a half.

Via text message. Yep.

"Sure, whatever you say Al, just keep your voice down!" I scalded whilst attempting to keep my head down. The last thing I needed was to give Mike Newton,, the guy sitting two tables away whom has on numerous occasions offered me his 'shoulder to cry on' since my break up, to think I'm ready for a relationship, especially with him.

"Well Rose is having a huge Halloween party this Saturday and we need to get outfits! I say we leave early and head to the Mall!" Alice squealed. It was Wednesday so for Alice, we were incredibly unprepared for this weekend outfit wise.

"Did I hear the word Mall?" I turned to see the gorgeous blonde walking over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Urgh, yes you did Rose, yes you did." I groaned.

Rosalie has to be one of the most stunning people I've ever seen. Her long blonde locks hung down to the middle of her back and vibrant violet eyes stood out with her perfectly applied make up. Standing at 5'10, Rose towers over my 5'2 and Alice's 4'11 frames not to mention the body of a Victoria's Secret model.

Originally from New York, Rose moved out here for a quiet life attempting to escape her Asshole-Lawyer of a father and ex-model-now-drug-addict of a mother on an inheritance worth at least 10 time my house. Rose is actually 3 years older than the two of us and at 22 she decided to do something with her life so that eventually she'll be able to provide for herself.

Alice and I have known each other since elementary school and we met Rose on the first day of college when Alice almost passed out at seeing her 'dream shoes' which were on Rose's feet. After catching her staring, Rose took it the wrong way and almost had it out with Alice until the Pixie started talking a mile a minute about different designers and Rose caught on. We've been inseparable since.

"Excellent, are we leaving now?" Rose asks with a wicked gleam in her eyes, usually meaning its going to be a day of playing 'dress up Bella'.

"Yes, ready Bella? We'll have to take your car Rose, we walked here." Alice exclaimed, far too excited for my liking.

"If I say no-"

"-then we'll drag you anyway" The two of them say together.

An hour later I stood in front of the mirror in 'A Masquerade' with Alice and Rose wearing a similar show girl costume as Rose. It was a corset, some kind of leotard that showed half my ass and was covered in black and blue feathers. Alice stood in a cream 1920's flapper dress looking stunning.

"You guys look awesome but I swear to God I'm not wearing this!" I stressed and both burst out laughing.

"She's right Ali, you look great but there's no way I'm going dressed like this either!"

"Fine!" Alice huffed. "I did really like the Marilyn one on you though Rose, you should totally go for it!"

"Isn't Halloween supposed to be scary? I wanna go as something scary... Oh! Like a vampire, that's a good costume!" I shared.

"Yeah but scary isn't sexy sweetie, and you need to get laid!" Rose said as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Actually Miss, excuse me for eavesdropping but I think I may be able to help with that..." The young shop Assistant said. "I may have the perfect costume for you!"

'A Masquerade' is actually a real costume shop in Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank You all so very much for your reviews, alerts and favourites! It means so much to me and I can't believe the response I got from the first chapter!**

**I have just started a blog for this story and I'll add all chapters, visuals and teasers to it! Link is on my profile or its ribena-rose ****_dot_**** blogspot ****_dot_**** com.**

Walking to class on Friday I was intercepted my none other than _the_ Slime Ball of the Year, Mike Newton and winced as he slung his arm around my shoulders in an uncomfortably familiar and unwanted gesture.

"Hey Bella! Hows it going? You going to Rosalie's party this Saturday? Hey maybe we could go together? Or meet up there? Here's my number, let me know what you think. Catch ya later beautiful!" He said all in one breath before winking at me and walking away. I looked down at the business card in my hand and couldn't not laugh. Written on the card was the lyrics to the overly popular song by Carly Rae Jepsen 'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe?', with Mike's number underneath.

A totally new level of cringe worthy with a side of creep.

As I walked into class my eyes met the ones of the girl who insists on giving me dirty looks every time Newton comes near me. And as usual she was giving me the stink eye. Not that I'm surprised after the little show Mike just gave out there.

"Hey Jessica, Mike told me to give this to you." I said giving her my best smile.

"Oh, Uh, thanks Bella." She smirked whilst grabbing the card. As I took my usual seat towards the back of the rooms I heard Jessica boasting to her friends that it was 'Just a matter of time before Mike gave in to her.' I had to swallow my laugh at the last part.

As the week came to an end I found the excitement in me increasing. I'm not sure why, as I've never been much of a party person, perhaps it was the need in me to change. I've always been a reserved person, more of a wallflower than a socialite like Alice and that's done no good for me whatsoever so far in the relationship department. Maybe it was time to live a little and enjoy my time at college. Forget all the 'What If's' of life.

Friday night Alice and I decided to stay over at Rose's after we went to the salon to be waxed and buffed to perfection to help with the decorating tomorrow morning in preparation for the party.

Whilst we lived in dorms, Rose lived in the house her parents bought here in Seattle a couple of years ago for business trips. She actually chose to move here for college based on how much she loved the typical American house with some not so typical features such as an unusual open plan layout to the majority of the bottom floor and an indoor pool.

I know what you're thinking, most people just get a small apartment for business trips. Yeah, not the Hale's, they go _all_ out.

Alice and I have spent so much time here the last couple of months that Rose insists we may as well have moved in with her, although we knew its was her giving a hint because she gets lonely. Who wouldn't in a large house? It's definitely something we'd been thinking about for next semester as it meant saving a fortune on rent.

When we got back to Rose's house after the salon, we took our bags upstairs to our separate rooms, yes Alice and I had our own rooms, to hang up our costumes and get ready for bed before commuting in Rose's bedroom as always.

As I walked in Alice was already setting up the DVD player with 'The Change-up' whilst Rose handed me a glass of white wine she must have picked up from the kitchen. I thanked her and got comfortable on her queen-sized bed before Alice joined us laying across the bottom as usual. Crazy girl preferred it.

Around about fifteen minutes into the movie I could see Rose fidgeting in the corner of my eye. "Okay Rosie, what's up?" I asked and Alice rolled over to face us.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what we mean, now spill." Alice said whilst raising a knowing eyebrow. We all spent far too much time together to be able to hide anything.

Rose huffed and put her face in her pillow and stayed there before laughing out loud.

"Okay, fine! So the reason I moved out here in the first place wasn't just because I loved the house..." Rose blushed. "My Dad's business partner passed his share of the company onto his son a couple of months ago... But he lives in Seattle and didn't want to move, so he decided to set up another Law Firm here." Rose looked at us expectantly.

"Okay, we're sort of not sure what you're getting at here Hun." Alice explained.

"Well I've always had this hugeeeee crush on him, he's older than me and I always thought he just saw me as a kid... But a couple of months before he took over Hale and McCarty, Emmett and I sort of hooked up..."

"NO WAY!"Alice screamed.

"Yes way! It happened at one of the firms charity gala's, we both got a little too drunk and he asked me back to his place. I woke up early the next morning and panicked thinking that he'd be mortified to find me there, so to ease the awkwardness I left." Rose cringed.

"Wow Rose, you finally get to sleep with your childhood crush and then leave, talk about nailed and bailed!" I laughed and she threw her pillow at me.

"Seriously Bella! You have to understand that this guy practically used to babysit me as a kid! I've spoken to him a ton of times since and he's never mentioned anything and he never seemed upset. That then gets me wondering if he actually remembered anything at all..." She paused. "... It was the most amazing night, I've never felt anything like that before! Not just the sex but the way he held me afterwards. And I couldn't stop thinking 'what if I'd stayed' you know? Would he have been embarrassed about it or would he have wanted to be with me?"

"So you moved to the other side of the country to find out?"I asked confused.

"Not exactly, well kind of... A little? I wanted to move anyway so why not to Seattle? A good college, far away from my parents and Emmett just so happens to be here." She giggled.

"Damn you've got it bad Rose!" Alice sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, actually, I've invited him and a couple of guys to come tomorrow night." Rose squeaked.

**All reviews are greatly appreciated and receive teasers :) See you soon!**

**RR x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all you reviews and alerts/favourites! A couple of you have disabled PM's so I couldn't thank you personally or send you your teasers, but thanks a million!**

**To thank you all, I've updated early. Yey!**

**A couple of people are getting restless for Edward and Bella's meeting but I think they need an interesting introduction and that obviously isn't going to be at the start of the party, where would the fun be in that ;)?**

**But seriously guys, keep your knickers on its coming up next hehe!**

**RR x**

The next morning I woke feeling like I was suffocating with heat surrounding my body. Panic struck through me and I shot up in the bed I was laid in to find myself in the middle of a sleeping Alice and Rose, squashed and overheating. Trying to find my bearings I looked around to see that the 2nd DVD we put on last night "The Notebook" was playing the 'features'. We must have crashed half way through again and left it on.  
Realising it was already 9am I jumped out of Rose's bed before blasting music through her alarm clock/radio on her bed side table to wake up the trouble two-some. Pillows were thrown in my direction and groans coming out of the two girls meant they were successfully awake. Satisfied I walked down the hall to the bathroom to shower and get dressed in sweats for the day's activities

Half an hour later I walked into the kitchen to find both girls wide awake flitting around the kitchen and buzzing with excitement to decorate the house. I grabbed a large cup of black coffee and a pop tart, one of Rose's specialties, for breakfast before sitting down and discussing our game plan for decorating today.

There was a knock at the door and Rose left to answer it before walking in with three women and a man, all around Rose's age if not older.  
"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine from New York, they've flown out here for the party. This here is Angela and her boyfriend Ben" Rose pointed to the tall girl with long mousey coloured hair and glasses around Rose's age, and the guy stood next to her who was slightly lanky with jet black hair and looked closer to 30.

"Hi!" Alice and I said in unison whilst Angela gave us a small wave and Ben politely nods his head to us.

"This is Lauren," Rose put her hand on the petite blondes shoulder, and I couldn't help but notice the in complacent look she had on her face. "and this is Rebecca" she continued as the dark-haired girl gives us a tight smile. If I had to guess, I'd say both were in their mid to late 20's.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a genuine smile, even though I had no idea who these people were or why the two girls appeared withdrawn.

"You guys are here to help with the decorating right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" Angela answered enthusiastically.

"Great! Lets get started, Bella is going to do the front and back yard so Ange you could help her. Ben I need your assistance with the ceiling decorations, Alice could you start on hanging the lights with Lauren and Becs you can start making the punch."

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be an average college party...

What felt like years later, but was in actual fact only a couple of hours, the house was finished. The front yard and porch was line with pumpkins the usual fake gravestones, every wall and ceiling in the downstairs of the house was covered in black sheets hung to make the house look creepy and old, with the addition of fake cobwebs and creepy accessories here and there.

The house had a soft dewy but also reasonably eerily glow due to the lights stung all around the house and yard. Over all it had a 'done' look to it whilst staying pretty plain, which meant easy to take down and pack away. The good thing about Rosalie having money is that she had regular cleaners and she'd booked them to come in first thing tomorrow morning to get started.

Rose's other friends had taken off to go get ready at their hotel before coming back here for around 8pm. We chilled out for a little while before Rose went to the store to pick up an insane amount of alcohol to stock the fridge with. I didn't drink very often nor did I ever get drunk so I didn't mind.

"You ready Bell? It's your turn to get ready Missy!" Alice shouted from Rose's bedroom. Both girls already had their make up done, Alice's hair was styled to perfection and Rose was sporting heated curlers.

I stood up from my place at the end of my bed and had to tear my eyes away from the costume I was supposed to wear the same night, there was no way I would pull something like that off so my nerves were getting the best of me.

Reluctantly walking into what I felt like was my own death, I sat down on the stool and waited to be attacked by my so called best friends with a multitude of beauty products and hair curlers.

I was handed a glass of wine and told to 'relax' by Alice. Not sure whether that was possible in this situation, I took a long drink and prepared myself for the on-coming slaughter.

"You're not allowed to see what we're doing to you until you've got you're costume on, otherwise you'll complain that it's too much okay?" Rose said raising her bitch brow.

"Fine! But I swear to God you better not make me look like a drag queen!" I huffed. There really was no winning with either of them so I gave in without a fight. I would only be prolonging the inevitable anyway.

My hair was finished, my make up had been tweaked again and again, the girls and I had gotten into our costumes, all before I was even allowed to look in the mirror.

Angela and Ben had returned to greet guests whilst we were getting ready and by the sounds of the many voices and music playing, the party was already in full swing.

Alice stood at the side of Rosalie's full length mirror ready to pull off the sheet in a typical cliché 'make over revelation' moment and I couldn't help put roll my eyes.

"You ready?" She squealed whilst pretty much bouncing on the spot.

"Yes Alice, now come on!" I said sarcastically.

"Remember, don't panic Bella-Bee, you look incredibly hot!" Rose reassured. Don't panic? How could I not now she mentioned it?!

"What if its too much though guys? I mean the outfit was a little out there for me and-"

"-NO MORE WHAT IF'S!" They both shouted at me.

"Fuck it, you're right! No more 'What if's'." I said determinedly taking a deep breath.  
Before I had chance to over think again, Alice dropped the sheet and stood looking back at me in the mirror definitely wasn't my reflection. No way...

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

**Hmmm... I wonder what Bella's wearing. I know a couple of you are!**

**Reviews receive a teaser! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! First of all HUGE apologies to those who reviewed but didn't receive a teaser! You'll all receive one for the next chapter instead!**

**This is smaller than the other chapters but felt like the right place to stop ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy...**

**RR x**

**Unfortunately I own nothing... Except an experience much like Bella has in this chapter.**

"Oh for fuck sake's!" I groaned. Alice and Rose had already gone downstairs, leaving me at the top to 'make my grand entrance as the new, sexy Bella' whilst they got everyone's attention. What I really fucking needed was someone to carry me down so I didn't fall and break my neck in these shoes! I'd already had two glasses of wine which really wasn't helping with my balance. Damn lightweight.

I started to make my way down lifting my dress slightly, not that it helped much, and breathing deeply through my nose to help my nerves, that wasn't helping either.

A couple of steps from the bottom I looked up and noticed that the majority of the room was looking at me. That wasn't the killer part though, they were all slack-jawed and stared at me as if I'd grown two heads. Brilliant! I knew I wouldn't be able to pull off this dress!

Mortified I started to make my way to the kitchen to find the strongest drink possible. There was no backing out now, I couldn't possibly go back upstairs and change, that would only add to my humiliation.

"H-H-Hey Bel-la, um, yeah... um, uh..." I turned to see Newton gesturing to my dress.

"What is it Mike?!" I snapped, taking a large gulp of my newly poured Vodka and tonic.

"You look, um... Just wow!" he stuttered whilst obviously staring at my chest. Creep. "I've never seen you look so-"

"-hot?" A deep voice interjected from behind me. I froze before turning, curious as to who this unfamiliar voice belonged to.

He was a tall, well built man with long blonde hair pulled into a low pony tail. He was genuinely handsome and looked around 30, which seemed to be the theme tonight as I looked around and noticed more people probably over 25 than college students. He looked at me with ice blue eyes and smirked whilst offering me his hand.

"James Hunter, nice to meet you" He said smoothly.

"Bella Swan" I added unimpressed. I was used to this type of guy, try to charm unsuspecting women into their beds. Not going to happen this time Prince Charming.

"Can I get you a drink Bella Swan?" James smirked.  
Before I could reply there was an incessant tugging on my arm that I needed to attend to.

"What's up Al?" I asked turning to her and briefly noticing Newton was nowhere to be seen.

"Emmett's here, Rose wants to introduce you now move!" Alice pushed me towards the front door whilst apologising to James for interrupting.

"Bella there you are! I'd like to introduce you to Emmett McCarty" Rose said sweetly whilst gesturing to what's got to be one of the biggest men I've ever seen. He was probably about 6'5 and built like tank, but was also incredibly handsome with short dark hair, bright blue eyes and a set of dimples cute enough to melt butter.

"Nice to meet you Isabella, Rose blabs on about you so much!" Emmett laughed and winked at Rose before he leaned down to kiss me cheek before I replied with an equally charming statement and insisting I not be called my full name.

As the night progressed I'd had that many drinks I couldn't remember the number. I'd talked to more people than I had in my entire life and had more compliments and phone numbers thrown at me than what felt like Megan Fox at that moment.

I was stood in the far corner of Rose's kitchen nibbling on some snacks that we hid back here before the party started, trying to sober up a little, when I felt someone stood too close for comfort.

"Bellllllllllllla" Mike's disturbing voice drew out an inch away from my ear.

"Oh hey Mike," I said, awkwardly trying to move away but stuck between the corner of the work tops and Mike. "You having a good time? Wanna go find Rose, see if she wants to dance?" I asked trying to distract him enough to move away or at least get someone's attention.

"You know what I really wanna do Issy?" He was so close to my face that I felt his alcohol infused breath spread across my face making me want to hurl. "I want you to come home with me."

What the fuck?

"Mike, you know thats not going to happen, we're just buddies! Now if you'll excuse me I think I hear Alice calling me." I said harshly, trying to push him away. That didn't work though and I felt him push me back hard against the corner of the work tops again.

"No ones calling you Bella and you know we're not just buddies. You wore that dress tonight to tease me, to make me beg to take you home. But I'm not going to, you're coming home with me and that's the end of it." He growled.

"What the fuck Mike! Are you delusional?! I'm not going anywhere with you, you creep! Now move or-" I shouted, amazed yet so pissed that no one in the room has even realised what is going on.

"-shut the fuck up you little slut!" He growled slamming his fists either side of me on the work tops. Fear ripped through me and I screwed my eyes shut.

"I believe the lady told you she wasn't going anywhere with you and to move. I suggest you listen to her. Now." The anger in the voice was incredibly apparent but it didn't hide the sexiness and perfection laced within.

**WTF IS BELLA WEARING?!**

**Anyone up for an Edward POV? It would be the chapter after the next one...**

**Reviews receive a teaser! (2 if you didn't get one recently!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! As always, thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favourites. It ****genuinely makes me want to write until my fingers bleed!**

**I'm happy to announce the next chapter will be an Edward POV!**

**So I know a lot of you are going insane about first of all what she's wearing... And secondly whether the voice belonged to Edward or James... OR even Tyler... Possibly Riley? OR Jasper? Jeeez, too much to think about!**

**So here it is guys!**

I felt my face heat in embarrassment and my panties flood with wetness all from one sentence. I had yet to dare open my eyes.

"And who the fuck are you old man?" Mike sneered. Old man? What was he talking about?

"You've got until 3 to leave this house. One.. Two." The perfect voice demanded in an authoritative tone.

"Fuck this and fuck you! Have the little slut, she's not worth anything anyway." At the words that had just left Mikes mouth my eyes flew open, just in time to see a suited arm fly towards Mike and a fist connect with his face. He hit the ground in a heap before scrambling to his feet and running as fast as he could out of the kitchen door squealing like a bitch.

That's when my eyes met his.

The most amazing eyes I've ever seen, might I add. I was lost in the bright jade green and I wasn't sure I wanted to be found.

I managed to break away just long enough to look at the rest of his face. He had the craziest, sexiest mop of hair which stuck up in every direction possible and was the most amazing mix of reds, chestnut-brown and auburn.

His bone structure was amazing and his jaw was so defined and sexy with dark stubble coating it and the softest looking pouty lips. I swear I groaned out loud. I know I definitely did when I looked down to see him dressed in a tight-fitting charcoal suit, crisp white shirt with the first two buttons open and his black skinny tie pulled loose.

He looked older than me. By quite a bit, possibly late 20's-30.

He was looking at me as if deciding the best way to approach me. As if I were a frightened animal, ready to take off any second.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

It look me a couple of seconds too long to realise he was talking to me. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'm fine... Thanks, you know, for-" I was interrupted by Alice and Rose running straight for me and grabbing me, essentially pulling me away from the sex God.

"Oh my God, Bella! We just seen Mike and then a couple of people told us what happened, I'm so sorry we weren't there!" Rose started.

"Come on Rosie, lets take her upstairs to sit down for a little bit. You must be so scared Bells!" Alice added dragging me. I looked over at my shoulder and noticed the mystery man looking at me a little frustrated.

Before I knew what was happening I was sat on the bed in my room with a glass of water whilst Alice and Rose were flitting about downstairs. To be honest, I was glad to be away from the party, I just wish I could have talked to the mystery man a little more.

And why couldn't I? I though to myself. All I had to do was go downstairs and avoid Rose and Alice. I stood and made my way to the door, swinging it open and walking straight into a wall. It wasn't quite a wall, I found out as I opened my eyes to see a white shirt. Looking up I was met by that amazing green again and a cocky smile.

"Woah, you alright?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah. Why were you stood right outside my door?" I asked still dazed by this amazingly gorgeous man.

"Oh, uh..." He stutters, looking slightly flushed. "Rose told me you were up here and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh right. Well that was very kind of you. Again thanks for what you did down there."

"No need to thank me, if it weren't for your presence I don't think I would have been able to stop..." He trailed off, frowning. "So I'll urm, see you downstairs?" He asked, walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted and he turned back around to face me, smiling slightly. "You didn't tell me your name."

"You didn't ask." He smirked. Walking closer again he added "Edward Cullen."

I took his offered hand gently and a jolt of electricity shot through my body at his touch. The look of surprise on his face was no doubt reflected on mine.

He composed himself and my heart skipped a beat when he bent his head and kissed my hand as I said "Isabella S-Swan."

"Oh I know who you are Miss Swan." He smiled slightly.

"Do you want to come in?" I gestured to my bedroom and he raised an eyebrow causing my face to flush. "I just meant to talk..."

"Of course Isabella, lead the way" He laughed.

I walked into the bedroom and gestured to the comfortable sofa at the end of the bed which faces a pretty electric fire which I switched on. This room was big, not overly so, but big enough for usual bedroom furniture, the sofa, table, along with a small drinks fridge. Another obvious clue that the Hale's don't spend much time here is the fact everything is so perfect and show-home like.

"Would you like a drink, Edward?" I asked him as he lingered near the closed door.

"Yeah, that'd be great actually." I nodded and started to make him a vodka tonic. He walked over to my iPod docking station and hooked his phone up, selecting some music.

Drinks in hand we both sit on the small sofa turned slightly to face each other.

"So that guy downstairs, was he your boyfriend?" He asked taking a drink.

"Who Mike?! God no! He's just some idiot who's been hitting on me for a while." I answered. I was still slightly in shock that he would go as far as he had that night.

"Good, he was a Jackass. Does your boyfriend know he's been hitting on you? Cause if you were mine I'd definitely have been hitting him."

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore." I shrugged, not missing how his eyes darkened at me being 'his'.

"Anymore?" He inquired.

"He broke up with me a couple of weeks ago. It was a long distance thing and he couldn't handle it anymore."

"You're fucking kidding me?" He asked rhetorically and I shrugged again. He mumbled something into his glass that I didn't quite catch.

He took off his suit jacket and tie, and my eyes were instantly drawn to the way the muscles in his forearms flexed and rippled as he rolled up his sleeves. Jesus Christ he was _all_ man, through and through.

We chatted about different things for a while, finishing our drinks, not really getting into much more detail about each others personal lives when he abruptly stood as the start of 'Under My Skin' by Frank Sinatra started to play.

He reached his hand out for mine. "Dance with me?" He asked smiling

"I don't really dance well..."

"I'll show you" He winked taking my hand. The electric buzz still there a second time as he lead me over to the small space in-between the door and the bed and puts his arms around me. He doesn't go into too much of a dance, more of a sultry sway which I'm eternally grateful for. His hands moved from my waist to my lower back and I shuddered at the amazing feeling I got from it and tightened my grip around his neck.

I looked up into his eyes and noticed they'd darkened considerably and were focused on my lips. My natural reaction was to bite my lower lip which made him groan quietly but deeply before he reached up to release it with his thumb.

"You look absolutely amazing tonight, Isabella." He complimented me and I felt my blush rise from the tops of my breasts to right up to my cheeks."So beautiful." He whispered, moving is fingers to lightly trace from my cheek to jaw.

His tongue darted out and licked his lower lip as he inches his way closer to my face. My heart was beating so incredibly fast that I'm certain he can hear it. My panties, which were drenched from his voice in the kitchen, his little clothing removal on the sofa and his general sexiness were completely and utterly ruined.

I slowly leant up closer towards him and he reacted by pulling my body so it was completely flush against him, every part of our bodies touching except our lips, making it impossible not to notice the rock hard bulge pressed against my tummy.

Our lips were an inch a part and all of my senses were on high alert. He smelled incredible, slightly like cologne and alcohol but mainly man. When I felt his soft, warm breath caress my face I thought I might explode! "Can I kiss you Isabella?"

**You can kiss me, Edward ;)**

**Reviews receive a teaser!**

**P.s. Don't forget the blog for visuals! I think you alllll need to see Edward ;)**

**www **_do__t_ **ribena-rose **_dot_** blogspot **_dot_ **com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! As usual I need to thank you all for your support!**

**This chapter is twice the length of a normal one, so hopefully you'll like it.**

**So a couple of you have been asking how old Edward is... I can't tell you yet, neither of them know each others ages...**

**So here's Edward's POV! Let me know what you think!**

**RR x**

**I don't own Twilight... But this olderward is allllll mine.**

EPOV

"Hey Eddie, come in here a sec will ya" Emmett called from his office.

It was early July and Emmett, Jasper, Eric and James had just moved into their new office building in central Seattle. Emmett's father, Eleazer, had left this half of the infamous law firm, Hale and McCarty, to him and Emmett was in the process of starting up a brand new part of the company here in Seattle, employing a couple of his good friends he met through the years either at law school or through other friends.

It hadn't been easy for Emmett though, Mr Hale wanted nothing to do with Emmett's new half in the company, especially all the way out in Seattle. He thought it was a waste of time and that Emmett wasn't worthy of the company. He had tried to get Eleazer to sell his half to him but Eleazer always believed that Emmett could do it. So did I.

That's why when Mr Hale refused to help funding any part of the company that wasn't based in New York, I invested a great deal of money to help get Emmett and the firm on their feet.

I had known Emmett most of his life, his mother, Carmen, was my mothers best friend and we played together as children. I was a couple of years older than him but our friendship had always remained a close one, even to this day.

"What's up?" I asked taking a seat in front of his brand new desk.

"Dude, you remember I told you about that girl I was with a month or so back?"

"The one you left with at the Gala? Sure, what about her?" Emmett had mentioned he left the firms charity Gala with a blonde, had amazing sex but woke up to find her gone. He was pretty beat up about it for a while.

"Yeah well... It was Rosalie."

"Hale?" I asked trying to get my mouth up from the ground.

"Yeah... And she's moving to Seattle next month for college."

After Emmett told me everything that had happened since that night, how he spoke to her on the phone and even seen each other, yet she had never mentioned anything about that night, I took it upon myself to make sure Emmett got his 'dream girl' as he had put it.

The Hale's were family friends and I had known Rosalie a long time, Emmett kind of took her under his wing when she was a kid. Rosalie was constantly left with nanny's left right and centre so she jumped at a chance of going anywhere with that wasn't with her nanny.

I had originally been shocked of course, I'd always looked at them as siblings rather than lovers, especially since the age difference was so apparent. Yet the more I looked at it, the more I realised that Rosalie had grown into a strong, beautiful young women that would be perfect for my best friend.

Emmett was constantly showing me her Facebook profile, photo's that she'd uploaded, status' that she'd posted, drooling over every part of her life but also making sure she was still available so he could make his move. Every time I had visited him at his office, he'd have something new to show me. Not that any of it was relevent or bothered me but I humoured him every time.

That was until one visit in September when Emmett showed me a photo of Rosalie and another girl.

"So I spoke to Rose yesterday, you know, to see how she was settling in and she told me she's made some friends. She spoke about two girls most of the conversation and from what I gather they're great girls and Rose is really happy. I'm so relieved man, I swear I thought she'd give up and move back to New York straight away!"

"That's great Em!" I added.  
"This is her most recent profile picture, she looks so amazing man, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hide my feelings from her." He said turning his laptop around to face me.

All the breathe in my lungs escaped and my heart started to pound in my chest. Next to Rosalie was the most beautiful creäture I've ever seen in my existence. She was a brunette and her wavy hair was swept to one side in the wind, her eyes were the most entrancing chocolate-brown colour framed by dark long lashes. She was in the midst of laughing along with Rosalie and her smile made my heart melt and my dick stir.

"Emmett, who's that?" I whispered and Emmett laughed.

"That Eddie boy is one of the girls Rose keeps talking about, Isabella Swan." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I cleared my throat and added "Yeah Rose seems incredibly happy, maybe nows the time to move in." All the while staring at the perfect face on the screen.  
As soon as I left Emmett's office I headed straight home and loaded up my laptop typing in the web address for Facebook. I wasn't a member, always too private to have everyone know everything about me, but something possessed me to join up.

After completing my profile, I search straight away for Isabella Swan, just to look at her one more time. Of course I couldn't find her. My next best option was Rosalie.

After the longest twenty-seven minutes of my life, I was accepted as a friend by Rosalie and took that as my opportunity to scan through all of her photo's for Isabella. I knew I was turning into a complete stalker, no-one had ever had this effect on me. Isabella was tagged in a couple of Rose's photos and I soon found her name was 'Bella'. Such a fitting name.

Her profile were open to 'Friends of Friends' so I could see bits of information about her that I wouldn't of guessed.

She was currently in a relationship. I'm not sure why but that information hit me like a ton of bricks. What was wrong with me? I didn't even know this girl, I'd only seen photographs of her and I was devastated she wasn't available? She was Rose's age anyway, far too young for me!

Yet nothing I said to myself could keep me from looking at her profile at least every couple of days, interested in what she was doing. I was shocked to find her relationship had ended not long after the first time I viewed her profile. Why? What had happened between them? And why was I ecstatic about it, yet also mad that someone would be stupid enough to let her go? That thought shocked me to the core.

I tried my best to forget about Isabella Swan over the next couple of weeks. I refused to visit her profile again, scared by how much I wanted this girl that I didn't even know. That was, of course impossible. The brunette had begun to star in every one of my dreams and fantasies, every time I laid in bed at night, I couldn't help but let me mind wander to this mysterious girl. I'd end up becoming painfully hard and jack-off to the limited images of her I had in my head.

I would picture her laughing and smiling along side me, kissing me, running her hands all over me and telling me she wanted me. I would see her peeling her clothes off for me and allowing me to worship her body until the sun rose.

I would wake on a morning wishing I could see her beautiful face laid next to me. I would wonder what she looked like asleep, if she were a morning person or a night person. What shampoo she used and how long it took her to get ready on a morning.

I would think about things that no man ever thought about when it came to a women he had never met. I was slowly but surely losing my mind over Isabella Swan and I needed to do something about it.

My opportunity came one Thursday when Emmett called and told me we were attending a Halloween party. Rosalie's Halloween party to be more specific.

I walked out of Cullen Advertising at about half 7 that Saturday night. Work was hectic, we had a huge contract in the bag and I had just finished up signing the rest of the paper work ready to be sent off and Irena, my assistant was looking over it tonight.

You would never think that a person as genuine could be related to a heartless bitch like Tanya.

Trying to get off that line of thought I looked at my watch and realised I didn't have enough time to get home and change into the ridiculous outfit that Emmett had prepared for me. He thought going as a Vampire would be 'cool' so he made all of the guys buy the same costume. Me included.

Ah well, at least I had an excuse this time.

By the time I arrived at the address Em had given to me, it was already much after 8 and I could see this house was already rammed with people, music blasting. This really wasn't my scene. Truth be told, as pathetic as it was, the only reason I was here was to catch a glimpse of Isabella in person. Maybe then I'd be able to get over my obsession, see that she was too young for me, that she was just like all the other women I knew and then I'd be able to move on with my life.

I parked my car and walked up the steps of the porch and opened the front door just in time to see every person in the room turn and watch the stairs. What the hell?

Then I noticed someone was coming down them. My first glimpse was one shoe of black high heels and the bottom the most sexiest leg I've ever seen. I was memorised by the way this person was revealing herself step by step. She slowly walked down the stairs and got almost to the bottom without looking up.

She wore a deep blood-red dress that fell to the floor with a split up the left leg. As my eyes travelled up I realised the dress had an amazing deep V neck that revealed so much but not too much at the same time.

Beautiful brown locks flowed around the shoulders and framed the dress even more with their waves. Then I noticed. The reason this women look so breathtaking was because it was Isabella. She had dark smoky eye make up and red lips to match her dress. I was hard instantly. Really fucking painfully hard.

I watched as she took in everyone around her and I did the same, not one person in this room didn't want her right then, even the girls. And it infuriated me.

Looking back to Isabella, I noticed the blush in her cheeks before she quickly walked down the rest of the stairs and around the corner out of my view. It was like a spell had been broken as I watched everyone in the room return to normal, most muttering about how amazing Isabella looked. That's when I looked across the room and noticed Emmett smirking at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

I quickly walked back out the door to adjust myself and cover my erection over with my suit jacket before walking back in and heading over to Emmett. I stopped in my tracks when my eyes focused on Emmett leaning down and kissing the check of Isabella. I was frozen in my spot, my heart was beating incredibly and I found I was extremely nervous. I never got nervous. Ever.

I couldn't go over and spent the rest of the night watching Isabella as she interacted with people around her, how men approached her and giving her their numbers and how she discretely dropped them or left them on a table every time. I was amazed by this beauty. She never once came across as impolite, nor did she flirt with the men around her. She just simply made general conversation before awkwardly moving away to my amusement.

I noticed her walking into the kitchen, so I followed her, hoping to perhaps introduce myself, to finally get a chance to talk to the women I've thought about constantly for the last month. That was until I heard what that kid was saying to her, I totally lost it.

I was seeing red immediately and I actually gave him a chance to move before my fist connected with his face. When he hit the floor I was half way to diving on top of him when I realised I was still in the presence of the Angel. The last thing I wanted was to scare her away.

I looked up at her startled face and before I could apologise to Isabella, she was being dragged away from me and lead upstairs.

When Rosalie came down she thanked me and I asked if I could apologise and see if Isabella was okay. Rose laughed knowingly and sent me straight up, I was about to knock when the door flung open and the Angel crashed into my chest.

When I took her hand I felt it immediately. There was something between us, it felt like an electric current running through where we were joined.  
I almost had a heart attack when she invited me in but tried to play it off cooly. I couldn't believe this amazing woman whom had brushed off all of the men that had hit on her tonight, men of which were much younger than I was, yet she was inviting ME into her room.

We made small talk, nothing too personal and I joked about how she wasn't really in a Halloween costume and she retorted that it was Rosalie and Alice's idea, and that she was really some kind of Vampire Queen. I laughed and told her about Emmett's idea of me going as a Vampire.

Under my Skin started to play and I almost laughed aloud. So suitable.

I had a huge urge to dance with her, to feel her body sway against mine and it felt perfect. She felt incredible in my arms, everything felt how it should be. I couldn't stop my hands from roaming slightly and she certainly didn't seem to mind.

She smelt better than I could ever have imagined, like strawberry's and flowers. A unusal scent that had me dizzy with need.  
I looked at her biting her lip and couldn't resist releasing it and before I knew it I was asking her a question I'd dreamt of asking her for what felt like all my life.

"Can I kiss you Isabella?"

**Yeah... I know you feel like killing me :/ If I get enough of a response I'll update in the morning!**

**Remember, Reviews receive a teaser ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone! I know you're all mad with me after that little stunt but... HERE'S THE LEMON. And its early!**

**Now, remember this is all me. I have no beta or pre-reader so apologies for all mistakes!**

**I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think, it is after all my first story!**

**P.S Bella's dress etc is now on the blog! **

**ribena-rose **_dot_ **blogspot **_dot_** com**

**See you in a couple of days guys!**

**RR x**

**Steph owns Twilight :(**

I couldn't answer, I was too afraid that my voice would come out as a squeak so I just nodded my head. The second his lips connected with mine I swear I died as he pressed them to mine softly but firmly.

Our mouths moved together like a perfected dance, when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip slightly before pulling it between his teeth I whimpered unashamed. He pushed his tongue into my mouth softly and groaned as I pushed forward with more pressure, deepening the kiss. He pulled me impossibly tighter to him, placing one hand more on my ass than on my back, whilst the other came up to the side of my face, to once again dominating the kiss.

I could feel my whole body setting alight because of this man and he'd only kissed me, I'd never felt anything like it before. I pushed my hands into his hair, it feeling like silk running through my fingers, and pulled gently at the nape of his neck as pulled him closer to me.

I felt the growl emanate from his chest as both his hands went to my hips and gripped tightly, rubbing his erection against me.

I walked slowly backwards and as the back of my knee's hit the bed I fell onto my back, dragging Edward down on top of me as he gasped. I'm not sure where this side of me came from but I was sure of one thing. I wanted this man. Right now and badly.

Edward pulled away from me before looking at me directly in the eye. "Maybe it's time I left Isabella." He whispered. I pulled him closer to my face, and kissed him desperately hoping he'd understand that I didn't want him to. He moaned and kissed me back with just as much force, grasping the bare of my left knee and hooking it over his hip, grinding his erection into my core.

I moaned loudly, grabbing for his shit and undoing as many buttons as I could before he stood in front of me, allowing me to rip it from his shoulders. I watched as the tight muscles in his arms moved to throw it to the ground before my eyes travelled to a perfectly defined chest, a sculpted set of abs and that perfected V that made me whimper. He had a light dusting of hair across his chest, the same colour as the 'happy trail' I was now staring at.

I looked up at him as I sat on the edge of the bed and his face was a mix of desire and awe as my hand travelled straight to his belt buckle before undoing the button and zipper. I expected the trousers to fall straight off his hips but when they didn't I gave them a tug, pulling them past his large thigh muscles, coming face to face with his erection which was straining out of his boxers.

I let out a long moan after he hissed when I pulled them down, springing his rock hard dick out of its confidants.

This was what it was all about. The fuss I'd heard so much about, when girls spoke of how size does matter and how men differ from teenage boys. He was huge, not ridiculously so, but huge all the same. I audibly swallowed at the thought of him inside me.

I leant forward and looked Edward right in the eye before flicking my tongue over the head slowly. "Oooooooh...GOD!" He moaned as I put my lips around him and enveloped him in my mouth. I slowly pulled back up and flicked my tongue around the head again before setting a rhythm which caused him to groan constantly, wrapping his hands in my hair.

"Jesus... Fucking Christ... Isabe-l-l-la. You need to stop- Ohhhhhh, NOW!" He moaned through clenched teeth when I increased my pace and added my hand and a little graze of my teeth here and there.

He pulled my head off him and made me look at him "I needed you to stop sweetheart," he chuckled before pulling me up "Plus, you're wearing far too much clothing."

His hand skimmed the side of my thigh where the split ends and slowly turned me around, pushing my hair over to one side and placing feather light kisses on my neck as he pulled down the zipper of my dress. He let go and allowed it to pool at my feet, stepping back before groaning as he looked at me.

"Turn around Isabella." He demanded softly. I turned to him and groaned again, even louder as he realised I was only wearing a pair of white lace boy shorts. "Jesus." He muttered.

Emboldened I stepped back over to the bed and laid down in the centre, knee's bent and pushed apart. He slowly laid himself in between my legs and kissed me again, with even more passion than before and started to leave a trail of wet kisses down my jaw, to my neck and gently bit my collarbone.

He carried on, down in between the valley of my breasts, before gently kissing my right nipple again and again, gradually introducing his tongue each time, teasing me before taking it into his mouth and expertly licking, sucking and nibbling until I was crying out under him. He only stopped to switch breasts and the teasing started again.

"Ohhhh, Edward, please!" I moaned.

"What Isabella? What do you want? You have to tell me sweetheart." He asked.

"More!" I almost screamed causing him to chuckle. "Please, more! Edward I want you, now! I need you, please!" I begged.

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes seeming pitch black as he sat up. He slowly traced a finger from my clit to my entrance over my panties causing me to moan.

"Say it again," He demanded.

"Please, Edward. I want you so fucking much it hurts." I moaned as he growled loudly.

He hooked his fingers into either side of them and pulled them down slowly, throwing them to the floor. That's when he looked at me, fully, like no other man had seen me before, and he growled so fucking sexily I nearly came.

"So fucking beautiful."

His fingers moved back to my centre, slowly stroking my either side of my bare pussy lips delicately until he gently pushed them through my folds to the core of my wetness. Taking a finger, he slowly dragged some of my arousal up to my clit before circling so gently it almost felt like I was imagining the pleasure spreading through me.

"More!" I demanded again. He complied and pressed more pressure against my overly sensitive bundle of nerves whilst slowly entering his middle finger into my pussy. I moaned louder this time, grabbing at the pillow behind my head.

He stopped all too soon. "Protection Isabella?" He asked.

"I'm clean, on the shot." I looked up at him and he nodded leaning forward to capture my lips.

"Me too." He added, nibbling at my ear whilst lining himself up with my dripping entrance.

"Are you sure about this? I don't mind-" He started but I stopped him by placing a finger on his lips and pulling him forward so the tip of him entered me. We moaned in unison at the contact.

He slowly pushed himself into me. "Jesus... So so so ti-tight." He ground out through clenched teeth. The feeling was like nothing I've ever had before. It hurt slightly, almost like losing my virginity again, but at the same time it was beyond any pleasure I'd ever experienced.

I instantly wanted more.

"Isabella, I don't think I can go slow here." He looked me straight in the eye, his burning with need.

"Don't Edward, don't hold back. Please." I begged and before I knew it he was slamming into me, setting a fast pace.

He sat back on his heels, grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, wrapping my ankles around his neck and pushing forward, closer to me and slamming into me at a totally different angle. I screamed out at the unusual feeling that felt so good I wasn't sure if I could handle it or wanted it to stop.

"Oh God... I can't. I can't! Please!" I screamed.

"Shh, it's okay, just feel it Isabella. Let it take you. Feel my cock inside of you baby!" He groaned.

He moved faster and harder inside of me, tipping my hips up to meet his thrusts making me feel things I never imagined. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of skin slapping together, our panting breaths, groans and moans.

"Shit shit shit!" I panted as the familiar feeling I was used to from self pleasuring, developed in a totally new way. It felt like the same coil tightening but at the same time it was intensified to the point I felt ready to cry.

"That's it Isabella, feel it. Fuck!" He demanded, teeth clenched.

"Oh God!" I moaned.

Edward moved closer to me, reaching even deeper inside of me and whispered "Come for me, Isabella. Give me everything you've got!" And I exploded.  
I felt like every nerve ending in my body was alive, I felt the coil turning and tightening in smaller spirals. Nothing I'd ever felt matched to this. My body shook, back arched and toes curled as I heard Edward speaking to me somewhere in the distance as I screamed his name, one hand in his hair, the other squeezing my pillow.

The end of my orgasm was approaching and my body started to relax little when I felt the constant thrusts change and the pounding returned and intensified as Edward moved my legs from his neck to the crook of his elbows, spreading me wide.

I opened my eyes and the look of pleasure on his face was so intense as he watched me come down from my high.

"Ugn, fuck! So wet and so fucking so so tight!" He spoke so lowly I barely heard him. He moved faster and harder and just as I'd come down from one orgasm, the next one was approaching. My eyes widened in response to this revelation and Edward smiled, leaned forward and caught my lips whispering how beautiful I was and how good I felt.

"Let go. Now."

Before I realised it was happening, Edward's climax neared and the pulsing of his cock inside my walls trigged my own orgasm. My eyes squeezed shut as my hands automatically pulled him to me. Not once during did he stop slamming into me, not even in the midst of his pleasure, he just continued whilst groaning my name and then collapsed on top of me, trying to catch his breath.

All the strength left my body and I felt my self start to relax again. I felt the weight of Edward laid on top of me lesson and I opened my eyes just in time to see him walking into my en suit. He even had a perfect ass.

I felt a something hot and wet on my swollen sex and looked down to see Edward holding a hot cloth to me, soothing the pain that was still barely there but would appear later. He smiled up at me before placing a soft kiss to my belly button.

I let the alcohol and exhaustion take over and slowly drifted as I was encased by warm, strong arms.

**Reviews receive a teaser! If you reviewed last chapter... there was no point in sending you a teaser as this is updated now, so all those will receive one for chapter 8 :) or an extra long one for those who review this to  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the update, enjoy!**

**All reviews receive a teaser!**

**Nothing is mine!**

My eyes fluttered slightly and I felt myself awaken from the best nights sleep of my life. I stretched where I was and realised I hit a body in the process. My eyes shot open and I slowly turned to my right to see said body before memories of last night flooded my mind.

Shit.

I got up as quickly as possible trying not to wake the sleeping man beside me and grabbed the first piece of clothing on the floor before running into my bathroom and locking the door.

The ache in my legs was apparent but luckily I seem to have escaped a hangover. I looked in the mirror and noticed my make up was now all smudged around my face. Yet I didn't care.

All I was bothered about was repeating the words 'Shit, shit, shit' over and over again whilst I tried to wrap my mind about what had happened.

Getting ready with Rose and Alice. Bein€g abandoned at the top of the stairs. Meeting Emmett. James Hunter. Mike Newton. Edward. Earth-shattering sex.

Shit.

'You don't do this! What the fuck's wrong with you Bella? Sleeping with a random guy you've known 10 minutes!' I thought to myself.  
I had no idea how to approach the situation now. What if he'd been so drunk the night before, he wouldn't remember anything when he woke up? What if he did and he just left? Would I be bothered?

"Shit!" I screamed into the nearest towel. I had no idea what to do. There was no denying that last night was amazing, but I didn't even know the guy currently in my bed.

I decided it was best for me to have a long shower and think about things properly before going back out there and facing the music.  
I let the hot water steam down my body and help ease the ache that had accumulated from last night. I lathered my body and hair in my usual strawberry scented products, washing away the alcohol, sweat and sex, remembering how caring Edward was last night before I fell asleep.

I stepped out of the shower, practised my usual routine and picked up the clothing I had swiped on my way to the bathroom. It was Edward's white dress shirt and as I buttoned it up, I looked in the mirror and admired how it looked. It was the perfect length, coming just longer than mid-thigh, extenuating just how much taller Edward was than I.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find my bedroom empty.

My bed was made, all glasses from last night were gone, my dress was on a hanger and placed over the wardrobe and there was no trace of Edward around. I wasn't sure what to do in this situation but I knew that Edward leaving like that, without a goodbye, was a pretty shitty thing to do.

And I felt shit. Cheap for a better word.

I sat down on my bed with shaking hands and I couldn't help the feeling of being used that had washed over me, consuming me until silent tears ran down my face. The scent of Edward was all around, from the smell of sex, to the shirt I was wearing to my pillow which he slept on last night. Why had he left? Was he embarrassed?

I let doubt consume me for the third time over a boy. A man. I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall freely, wishing I could turn back time and reject Edward like I had every other man that night.

Did I know that this was going to be a one night stand? Yes I did. Did that make me feel any better? No. No it didn't.  
I barely noticed the door open, it was only when I was pressed into the same strong, warm arms that held me last night that I realised Edward had picked me up and placed me sideways on his lap.

"Isabella?" He asked, concern lacing his voice and I just cried harder.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I shock my head and the sobs started to lessen as I realised he hadn't left. But if he hadn't left, where had he been? I looked up at him, tears streaking my face and plead with eyes, to explain where he had been.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"I-I... You were..." I stuttered, feeling incredibly stupid and embarrassed.

"I was what?" He asked confused. I watched the exact moment that realisation crossed his features. "You thought I'd left?" He asked, smiling sadly as I nodded.

"Did that upset you?" I shrugged before nodding again.

"I wouldn't just leave you like that Isabella. Last night was amazing and I'm incredibly grateful you shared your bed with me." He said, making my insides flutter.

"You probably think I'm ridiculous. People don't cry when their one night stands leave..." I trailed off as I watched disappointment cross his face.

"A one night stand?" He asked, looking right into my eyes. "Is that what you want this to be?" He said in a comforting way that made me feel like he was placing no pressure on me at all.

"I-I...don't know. I just assumed-" I was cut off by a loud ringing coming from my docking station. Edward apologised and told me he had to answer it so I got up and he walked over to answer it.

"Cullen." He answered. That his last name right? Cullen...

"Yes... How?" He sighed. "I'll be right over." He replied curtly and hung up before walking over to me.

"I'm so sorry but there's been a problem at work, I need to sort some important paperwork out immediately." He sat next to me, pulling me to him again.

"Oh... I guess you'll want you're shirt back again then?" I laughed slightly.

"As much as seeing you in it makes me want to repeat last night over and over... I have to say yes." He laughed. I stood up, walked over to to my dresser and pulled out an oversized t-shirt that belonged to my dad and went to the bathroom to change. I didn't feel massively comfortable getting changed in front of him.

I walked back out and noticed him looking at my shirt, frowning. I handed him his shirt and he put it on, leaving his tie off and putting on his jacket. I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat on the bed awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.

"Uhh..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should be done in a couple of hours if you wanna go for dinner?"

I wasn't sure whether he was genuine or whether he just felt like he had to take me out for dinner because we spent to night together. The latter didn't sit very well with me.

"Maybe." I shrugged and he looked away, frowning.

"Okay..." He pulled out his wallet and for a brief moment I thought he was going to try and give me money for last night. That thought was washed away quickly as he handed me a business card.

"Sorry about the formality, I just really have to go..." He trailed off, pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

"Yeah no problem, I totally understand." I said looking down. The next thing I felt was a finger under my chin, pulling my face up to his.

"This isn't finished Isabella." He said strongly but quietly, before he softly placed his lips to mine.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I sunk into his kiss anyway, unable to resist this man. He pulled back and placed three little ones on my lips before pulling away and walking out the door.

I sat in the same place thinking for a while, staring down at the business card in my hands.

Cullen Advertising.

Edward Cullen, CEO.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

This guy wasn't just some normal guy at a party wearing a suit. He was a Cullen. As in the richest family in Seattle. And the CEO of their huge advertising and marketing business.

There wasn't a person in Seattle that didn't know the Cullen name and I had just spent the night in the arms of one. I had never heard of Edward though... In fact I didn't really know of any Cullen's, just their name and successful business.

I wasn't sure how to react so before I thought too much into it, I put on some shorts and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Walking down the stairs I heard hushed whispers, a little giggling and some clapping. My suspicions were confirmed when I walked into the kitchen to see Alice and Rose with large cups of coffee whilst whispering. They both froze when they heard me approaching and turned to look at me guiltily.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked and the both laughed again. What the hell?

I heard the front door open and loud footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Motherfucker wouldn't tell me anything! He certainly looks like he got laid-" Emmett's booming voice stopped when he spotted me.

I knew instantly they were talking about Edward. Which had me feeling even worse that I had no idea how Edward knew Rose or who he came to the party with, although I now knew he must know Emmett.

My face flushed at Emmett's words and I was so embarrassed that he and everyone else in the room knew what had transpired between us last night.

"Hey Bella, hows it going?" Emmett laughed and winked at me whilst Rose and Alice giggled.

I was about to die with embarrassment when I suddenly thought that there was only one reason Emmett would be here this morning, wearing last nights clothes.

"Good Em, thanks. So, what's brings you here this morning... In last nights clothes?" I smirked crossing my arms across my chest, trying to forget my own embarrassment.

"I-I...Um?" He stuttered, obviously caught out.

"He stayed with me. Now what the hell happened between you and Cullen?" Rose said with a smirk.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! First of all, thank you to everyone for reading, alerting and reviewing! **

**I'm never too sure about how I'm doing or what you think about the story so reviews are highly appreciated!**

**The next chapter will be another Edward POV and reviews for this chapter will receive extra long teasers ;)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**

_"He stayed with me. Now what the hell happened between you and Cullen?" Rose said with a smirk._

_Shit._

I tried to ignore Rose and decided to get a cup of coffee instead, I was going to need it knowing that Rose and Alice wouldn't give up easily.

"So?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant

.  
"Bella, I can practically smell the sex coming off you from here." Rose added, rasing a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Rose!" I shouted. "Can we talk about this later... Without company?!"

"Aaaaand that's my cue to leave!" Emmett laughed walking over to Rosalie and kissing her lips. "I'll call you later 'kay?" He added before kissing her again and walking away, yelling his goodbye to Alice and I.

An hour later I'd showered, had breakfast and was sitting on Rose's bed with Alice whilst she replayed the nights events and how Emmett had told her how he feels about her followed by the 'most amazing, perfect fuck' of her life. Rose had told me about Edward coming with Emmett and James to the party and how she knew him and I guessed it was my turn to talk as both girls turned to face me and Alice asked me to spill.

I replayed what happened, right up until he gave me his business card and left. I didn't go into too much detail but I did mention that the sex was amazing.

"The selling point Bella, is if he made you come DURING sex. It's good if you come with his fingers or his mouth but you need to come just by sex. You'll get sick otherwise, it gets boring when he gets off and you don't." Rosalie rambled on and my face flushed.

"Look, it was perfect! It was amazing and I had two orgasms actually." I whispered and the two girls burst out laughing, cheering me on. "Not that it matters anyway. It was probably just a one night stand." I added.

"Wait, do you want it to be?" Alice asked.

"I... I'm not sure Ali. I mean, I just got out of a relationship and decided that I was ready for single life so to go straight into a relationship now would be going against what I said, you know?" I said, looking at them both.

"So what? Do you want to start something with him or just never see him again?"

"Well I don't know. I mean I only just found out that he's a Cullen! He's the freaking CEO of their company, he's loaded! I highly doubt he'll want anything to do with a 19 year old, poor college student like me." I said looking at the floor as the reality set in.

Why would Edward want me? What would have to offer to a man of Edward's status? Why did he chose to sleep with me last night? If anyone at that party last night would have known who he was, every women would have been dying to be with him. Not to mention his amazing good looks and perfectly gentleman manner.

My head was swimming with so many questions and I had no idea about any of the answers.

"He must of really liked you Bella, It's not like Edward to hook up with girls at parties. Well parties aren't really his thing anyway..." Rose trailed off.

"But why me? He could have had anyone there..." I added.

"Well go out to dinner with him and find out!" Alice squealed causing us both to laugh.

"Fine!"

I sat on my bed, phone in hand and Edward's number already dialed and I was just waiting for him to answer.

"Cullen."

"Uh, Hi." I paused, completely forgetting to tell him it was me calling. There was a slight pause and some movement.

"Isabella?" Edward said softly.

"Yeah... Hi." I said with a quiet voice. "Um... If that offers still there, I-I'd love to go to, uh, dinner."

"Really?" I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Yes." I tried to sound confident.

"Thank Fuck." He laughed. "I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure, 8 sounds good. Rosalie's yeah?"

"Yeah, see you tonight sweetheart."

"Bye Edward." I said before hanging up.

I was excited an nervous all at the same time. I wasn't sure what I wanted from Edward or what he wanted from me, hopefully we can resolve it tonight. But for now, I needed to raid Rosalie's wardrobe.

"Alice! Rose! I need something to wear!" I yelled, hearing the door open. Of course they were outside listening.

It was just before 8 and as I stood looking in the mirror I almost started to hyperventilate when the door bell rang and Rose ran to answer it. I walked down the stairs with Alice there this time and carried on into the kitchen where I heard the familiar voices coming from. I smoothed out my midi-length blue dress and looked in the mirror to my left, admiring the way the dress sloped down low onto my back.

The dress belonged to Rosalie and I was a little self conscious as to how it looked, but honestly, I felt sexy. I wanted to wear something sexy and sophisticated as Edward was a lot older than me and I didn't want him to feel like he was out with a kid. I didn't feel 19, I felt much older and much sexier than boring Bella Swan. For tonight, I was Edward's Isabella.

"Hey." I said as I walked in. Edward stood leaning against the island in the kitchen talking animatedly with Rose. He wore a dark grey suit that clung to him on all my favourite parts in the right way, his hair was perfectly messy and he wore a smile that made my knee's weak. He walked closer to me, before taking my hand in his.

"Isabella, you look absolutely breathtaking." He smiled before kissing my hand. I blushed even more when he handed me a small but crazy bouquet of flowers with lilies, tulips, daisies and orchards mixed together. It was absolutely perfect.

"Wow Edward, these are beautiful! Thank you!" I smiled. No one had ever bought me flowers.

"Let me take them! Now you two, off you go!" Alice said pushing us out the door.

With his hand on my lower back, Edward lead me towards his car. It wasn't until I was stood a meter away that I noticed what it was. I froze on the spot.

"That.. Is, is that your c-car?" I asked quietly, still stunned.

"Erm, yes?" Edward's words sounded more like a question than a statement.

I looked away from the gun-grey car to Edward, seeing him stood awkwardly at the passenger side door rubbing his neck nervously.

"Wow." I said amazed. "You know this is an Aston Martin Vanquish right?"

That made him let out a heartily laugh and he threw his head back.

"Yes Isabella, I know that." He chuckled shaking his head. "I'm surprised you did though."

"Meh, just my all time dream car. No biggie." I mock shrugged, walking around to the door Edward had opened for me and getting in. He chuckled again and got in before starting the car.

I let out a long moan as he pulled away and the engine purred. Edward's hands clenched the steering wheel tighter and he visibly swallowed.

We arrived outside of a beautiful Italian Restaurant just outside of Seattle a little while later. A man took Edward's car to be parked and we walked in to possibly the most high class place I've ever been to. I immediately felt uncomfortable. We were greeted by a tall blonde that was smiling at Edward a little too much.

"Mr Cullen! It's fantastic to see you again!" She beamed."Your table is ready, please follow me."

Edward once again put his hand to the small of my back following closely as the blonde lead me through the packed out stunning restuarnt. Everyone seemed to be staring at me, as if they could sense that I didn't belong there and were feeding on my fear.

Our table was towards the back of the restaurant and there was a gorgeous view of the water just outside. It was clear that Edward had picked this table for a reason, it was secluded without being in a totally private area and had amazing views.

We looked through the menu's and the blonde came back to personally take our orders. Edward ordered a steak dish and I ordered the Mushroom Ravioli.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Mr Cullen?" The blonde said placing her hand on the top of Edward's arm. Didn't the bitch realised he was out for dinner with another woman?!

"Just a bottle of my usual wine please Heidi." Edward answered her but never took his eyes of me. He was obviously a regular and that made me wonder if he brought a lot of women here.

She came back with the wine and asked again, if she could do anything for Edward and he declined her again. Stupid bitch couldn't take a hint!

Edward poured me a glass of white wine and my thoughts went straight to the fact that I wasn't legal. One glass during dinner wouldn't harm anyone, right?  
We made general conversation throughout dinner and I got to know little things about Edward that I wouldn't of guessed, such as his classical taste in music contradicting his guilty pleasure of 90's grunge and rock bands, similar to my own. We laughed and joked for a while, no awkwardness in the air at all until I asked about his job.

"So you're a CEO..." I trailed off.

"Uh, yeah..." He frowned. "I love my work and its a family business so I can't really complain. The long hours are worth seeing the company grow and the proud smile of my parents faces." He laughed and I couldn't help thinking how adorable it was that he valued his parents pride and opinion so much.

"What about you Isabella? I know you're a student but what are you studying?" He asked, smiling at me.

"English lit." I said. "I've always loved reading so I thought why not. I plan to become an editor eventually" I shrugged, feeling completely inadequate compared to this amazing man. I wasn't even sure where I would end up in my career, I knew I wanted to be an editor, I just wasn't sure if I was good enough.

"So what made you go to college?" I was a little confused by his question. Who didn't want to go to college after school?

"Uh, neither of my parents went to college so I thought it would better myself to make them proud of me. Most of my year didn't even bother going to college after high school, there was only a handful and Alice and I were two of them." I said.

I looked up to see Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he'd placed his knife and fork down, he was staring right at me and I wasn't sure what was wrong. He seemed to snap out of it pretty quickly though and we finished our meal with the same kind of conversation we had before.

"I'm not really ready for this night to be over..." Edward said after fixing the check. We were in the bar area of the restaurant.

"It doesn't have to be" I suggested.

"What do you suppose Miss Swan? A club?" Edward laughed.

"Sure why not!" I said laughing with him. I was only 19! There was no way I'd get into a club anyway!

Before I could react, Edward was pulling me out of the restaurant and down a street before we came to a stop outside of what looked to be a Champagne bar crossed with a club. There was a large queue but Edward walked straight to the front and was let in without a second glance at me.

"Wow, does that happen a lot?" I asked and Edward laughed shrugging, mumbling that his job has its perks.

The room had a soft glow to it with a large bar surrounded by stools, waiters stood behind it tossing glasses and bottles around. There was multiple seating areas and a large dance floor towards the back of the bar. It was classy but also a little ambitious and was packed to the hilt.

Edward got me a drink, some kind of cocktail and I downed it pretty fast causing him to laugh.

The music was pretty loud and my body was shouting at me to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows as he notices me looking at the dance floor.

I nodded."This is my kind of dancing Cullen!" I laughed, dragging him out of his seat and over to the dance floor.

My body instantly began to sway to the enchanting beat of the music as I put my arms around Edwards neck as he enclosed me in his arms, smiling at me. I reached up and undid his top button, pulling down his tie a little in sign for him to let go of himself for a little while.

I turned my back to Edward swaying my hips. He gripped them hard and pulled me flush against his chest as his body moved in perfect rythm as pulled my hair to the side and placed tiny kisses from my ear to my collar bone in a fashion eerily similar to last night.

My panties flooded at that thought and I pressed my ass harder into Edward feeling his prominent erection between my cheeks. I heard him let out a groan and his breath fanned over my neck causing me to shiver.

We danced for a very little amount of time after that before Edward dragged me out of the bar back towards the man waiting with Edward's car. We jumped in and he headed back to Seattle. Not a word was passed between us as the sexual tension built.

Not even 10 minutes later we pulled up to Rosalie's house. I felt a little disappointment at this, I guess I just assumed we were going back to his place. Not that it mattered to me, I just needed him, desperately.

Edward pulled open my door reaching for my hand and we started to walk up to the house, I opened the door and turned to see Edward just standing there.

"You coming Cullen?" I winked.

"Uh..." He paused, causing my heart to drop. He didn't want me. I was such a fucking idiot!

**Hmm, doesn't Edward want her?! And what was Heidi's deal? Edward's POV next will reveal allllllll!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii! First of all;**

**WOAH! So this chapter is nearly 5 thousand words! 4 times as much as I normally post! Its my special 'HAPPY EASTER' chapter :D**

**Thanks so much to all of you who read and review and a lovely hello To everyone who's just joined us!**

**Hope you all enjoyed your teasers ;)**

**RR x**

**_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight._**

I woke up to see Isabella's sexy ass running for the bathroom before the door shut. I laughed to myself thinking just how fucking insane that was.

I'd fantasized about her so much in the last month and I'd actually gotten to spend the night with her, blasting all my fantasies out the water! Being inside her felt so right that it shook me to the core, it had never been like that with anyone before. Yet at the same time I felt incredibly guilty about what had happened.

I watch just how much Isabella had drank last night and I watched how she was hit on by so many men last night that she must have felt disgusted, and after the incident in the kitchen, she was obviously shaken up. Despite the feeling inside of me that told me to leave her alone that night, that I was taking advantage of a drunk, emotional girl that probably only wanted me for 'saving' her, I couldn't stop myself.

Now here I am, laid in her bed whilst I can very obviously hear her repeating the word 'Shit' over and over again as she panicked in the bathroom, probably not remembering much of last night, and I felt like a monster.

I quickly jumped out of the bed and found my boxers and pants. My jacket was over the sofa but my shirt was in the bathroom with Isabella. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't leave here now, not after wanting her for so long... Yet I knew I had to leave her to freak out alone before she'd be ready to talk to me.

I decided to sort out the bedroom, making the bed, hanging her beautiful dress up and taking the dirty glasses to the kitchen. I was topless, wandering around Rosalie's house and desperately hoping that everyone was still asleep. Luckily for me, no-one other than the cleaners were about.

I grabbed a coffee and some of the pastries that had been left on the kitchen side and devoured them before heading upstairs.

I opened the bedroom door to the sight of Isabella sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands crying with my shirt on. I wasn't sure what was wrong so I brought her to my chest and managed to get some information out of her that she thought I had left and was upset by it.

"I wouldn't just leave you like that Isabella. Last night was amazing and I'm incredibly grateful you shared your bed with me." I reassured her.

"You probably think I'm ridiculous. People don't cry when their one night stands leave..." She half laughed humourlessly.  
A one night stand? Was she kidding? I certainly wanted more but perhaps she didn't... But why would she be upset if I had just left her if I was an only one night stand to her? I had to find out what she wanted from me.

"A one night stand?" I asked, looking right into her eyes. "Is that what you want this to be?" I said, trying to show that I wasn't pressuring her if she didn't want more, just desperate to know where I stood.

God I sound like such a fucking girl.

"I-I...don't know. I just assumed-" She was cut off by a loud ringing coming from my incessantly ringing phone. I apologised, it was Irina and I needed to answer it.

"Cullen."

"Mr Cullen, it's Irina. Is this a bad time?" She asked hesitantly

"Yes." I answered coldly. I really hated being called unnecessarily.

"I'm terribly sorry but you're going to have to come into the office, some of the contract is wrong Sir."

"How?" I almost spat before realising that it probably wasn't Irina's fault.

"I'm not sure Sir, the dates are all wrong and I've had to re-print it all that now needs re-signing. I'm so sorry." She said genuinely.

I sighed before telling her I'd be right over. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave Isabella right now, but I didn't really have a choice. This deal was huge and the contract needed to be ready for first thing Monday morning, so we were pushing it.

I had no other option right then and there, other than to ask for my shirt back, which I wanted her to keep forever if she'd continue walking around in it, and hand her a fucking business card with my number on. How pathetic? Hey Isabella, thanks for the life changing sex last night... Here's my business card, see ya!

I plead with her to understand and I really hoped she would take me up on dinner. Either way there was not a chance in hell I was giving up without speaking to her about what she wanted first. I kissed her before leaving her bedroom and heading downstairs.  
Only this time, people were up and I ran straight into Emmett at the bottom of the stairs.

"Woah, Ed! What are you doing here man?!" He asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Did you just come out of Bella's room? Wait, wait wait! Did you fuck her last night?! I thought you'd left early or something!" Emmett laughed.  
Just then Rosalie and the other girl from last night walked around the corner and eyed me suspiciously. Time to go.

"I gotta go, work calls. Bye." I muttered before making a break for it.

I was almost to my car when I heard Emmett laughing behind me. "Way to go Eddie boy! She's hot! Didn't think you'd have it in ya!" He slapped my back.

"Emmett? ." I said through clenched teeth before getting into my car and driving away.

I pulled into the office car park and walked to meet Irina in my office. She was in casual clothes and gave me a once over before smiling brightly at me.

"Edward, are those the same clothes you wore last night?" She asked, trying to keep a serious face.

"No." I said, trying to avoid her questioning. I didn't need my assistant knowing where I spent the night, never mind the fact she was my ex's sister.

"Well either way... Good for you!" She winked. After everything that happened with Tanya, I expected things to go awkward or sour between Irina and I but luckily, she took my side with everything, unlike the rest of Tanya's family and has been supportive of my choices ever since smiled a little, not being able to help it and we started the same process we did last night.

We got half way through when my phone rang. It was an unknown number and I was a little sceptical about answering at first. I automatically placed it on loud speaker answering, not thinking much into it.

"Cullen."

"Uh, Hi." The sweet yet small voice said and I realised it was Isabella.

I looked up to see Irina smiling at the page she was looking at before muttering a 'shit' and grabbing my phone to leave the room before answering.

"Isabella?"

"Yeah... Hi." She said with a quiet voice. "Um... If that offers still there, I-I'd love to go to, uh, dinner."

This made me laugh a little. With everything that transpired between us last night and she was shy now... on the other side of a phone.

"Really?" I asked light heartily.

"Yes." She said a little stronger as relief flooded through me. At least she was willing to talk.

"Thank Fuck." I laughed. "I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure, 8 sounds good. Rosalie's yeah?"

"Yeah, see you tonight sweetheart."

"Bye Edward." She said before hanging up.

I walked back into the room, clearing my throat and taking my seat. Irina covered her snigger with a cough and we went back to work.

I had made dinner reservations and my usual table would be ready as always. I'd never taken a women there before, it was always somewhere my family went together so it felt pretty special to be taking Isabella there.

I stopped by my mothers favourite florist on the way to pick Isabella up, I only ever bought her flowers from here, yet something compelled me to buy Isabella some. It was a wonderful place where the ladies would create a bouquet in description of the person they were for. I explained Isabella as being unusual and quirky, beautiful but also delicate and petite, and 10 minutes later I walked out with an array of flowers that wouldn't even come close to her beauty, but hopefully she would like them.

After the guilt I felt last night, I made sure that I had it planted firmly in my head that tonight would not be about sex. I owed her at least as much as a first date without sex. I didn't want her to feel like I was just using her or expecting it because we had already slept togther the night before. I wanted her to feel treasured and I wanted to date her the proper way.

When I got the there, Rosalie answered the door with a knowing smirk and a "Cullen."before leading me into the kitchen. We started a light banter before I heard Isabella behind us and I turned to see her wearing a dark blue tight dress that clung to her in all the right places but was extremely classy. It had three quarter length selves and came to her mid calf. I walked over to greet her and it was only when she turned to give Alice the flowers that I seen the back of the dress.

It slopped right down to her lower back and was so fucking sexy the way her soft curls fell covering the top. I had to stifle a groan and attempted to adjust my erection that wouldn't seem to stay down recently before leading her out to my car.

When she froze I couldn't work out what was wrong until she asked about my car. I wasn't sure how to answer her. My car was my baby. One of the only things that I can truly say that I'm proud to own. But standing there in front of Isabella, I didn't want to come off as arrogant or like I was 'flashing my cash'. To be honest I didn't even put much thought into it, but now that I think about it, I felt that maybe I should have just ordered a cab.

She told me what car it was as if I didn't already know which made me laugh really hard, so was so cute. And that moan when the car pulled away. Jesus.

Walking into the restaurant, everyone's eyes were on us. The women as always were looking to see who I was with as I was apparently 'Seattle's number one bachelor so to be seen with a woman was some kind of sick gossip. Low lives. The men, however, couldn't have gave a flying fuck who I was, they were too busy staring at Isabella. I felt ready to kill every single one of the bastards if they didn't take their eyes of what was mine. I put a possessive hand on Isabella's lower back and growled quietly at them all as she carried on oblivious.

Heidi, as usual was attempting to flirt with me. On any other occasion when I would be having dinner with my parents or Emmett and the guys, I'd just laugh it off but tonight was completely inappropriate and I made sure I kept my eyes on Isabella at all times. I was pleased to see the slightest hint of irritation coming from her when she looked at Heidi touching me. She was so sexy.

Dinner went down well and I wasn't sure how to answer her statement of 'So you're a CEO...'. I felt a little awkward, I didn't really want to start talking about work and I certainly didn't want to come of as arrogant again so I turned the conversation to her.

I asked her why she had chosen to go to college so late. Rose had her reasons as her dad wanted her to take after him, so she put it off originally until she couldn't stand up to him and say no. I wondered why Isabella didn't go straight after high school Except she didn't really give me much of an answer, just saying that college is what most people do after high school.

That confused me and I briefly wondered if Isabella was fresh out of high school. Surely not though? She really didn't look it and I'd never seen Rose to hang out with or be friends with anyone under the age of 25 so I just brushed it off.

We finished our meals and were sat at the bar talking and finishing our drinks when I told her that I wasn't ready for the night to be over. She told me it didn't have to be, in a non seductive way so I guessed she meant she wanted to stay out a while longer.

I hadn't planned to take Isabella to Eclipse but it was perfect. The Champagne Bar was truly my mothers 'greatest interior achievement' as she liked it call it. I bought the building a year ago mainly for my mothers entertainment. She was getting bored of decorating houses and was craving a change. When I seen the building for sale I couldn't resist the thought of a little champagne cocktail bar so I surprised my mother, presented her with the idea and the rest is history.

The bar just opened this month so it was incredibly crowded and the queue seemed to go on forever. We decided to keep it open on a Sunday night as it seemed to be incredibly popular, unusual but great non the less.

I was unsure about letting Isabella know that I owned the place so when Garrett, the manager who was on ID duty at the door saw me I gave him a look that said 'Don't mention a thing'. He smiled and let us in before I found us some seats and left to get drinks.

Isabella's face was a tell tale indication that she was longing to dance so when she dragged me up and began to sway to the music, I was shocked to say the least. And hard. So fucking hard.

My situation only got worse when she turned around and began to move her ass against my crotch in a way that had me ready to come if I didn't stop her. This woman was so God damn sexy and she was driving me crazy!

I had to get out of there so we left. There was no conversation in the car just a huge amount of sexual tension. I had to remind myself over and over that I couldn't have sex with her tonight. I promised myself I wouldn't, for her. So I drove straight to Rosalie's house prepared to drop her off, kiss her goodnight and go home. To have a freezing cold shower, which probably wouldn't help the extent of my situation right now and would only end in a night spent with my hand.

I walked her to the door and stayed there as she walked inside, not quite sure what to do with myself. I wanted her so fucking bad.  
"You coming Cullen?" She winked at me. Jesus.

"Uh..." I paused like the biggest idiot in the world. I watched her face fall before she quickly covered it with a smile.

"Hey, no problem, it's fine... No hard feelings. Thanks for dinner... Uh, goodnight." She stuttered, trying to blink away her tears.

"No! Shit! Isabella wait, that's not what I meant...Shit!" I said, pulling on my hair.

"Edward it's fine. We slept together then had dinner. The wrong way around but its fine. Happens everyday." She said and I wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

I couldn't help myself, I stepped inside the house and grabbed either side of her face in my hands gently. "I told you Isabella, this isn't over." I looked straight into her eyes before crashing my lips to hers. She responded immediately and dropped her bag on the floor and fisted my shirt in her hands, moaning into my mouth.

I broke away, gave her a crooked smile and said "But... I believe we have some talking to do first. Living room, now." I pointed over her shoulder with my chin.

She nodded, bent down to pick her bag up and walked away. I admired the view before following her and sitting on the couch beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"First of all, I'd like to apologise." Isabella opened her mouth to interrupt but I stopped her with my finger. "Last night, whilst it was absolutely amazing for me, should never have happened. I feel guilty that I took advantage of you in an inebriated state and whilst I can't regret what happened, I just hope you forgive me. It wasn't a decent thing to do and I have no idea what came over me but I want you to know that I meant no disrespect."

"Edward I wasn't drunk! I mean yeah I was earlier in the night but what happened with Mike sobered me up a great deal. I wanted it just as much as you did and It was equally my decision as it was yours. I know you meant no disrespect, I wouldn't have gone along with it otherwise." She smiled.

"Either way, I felt like such a dick. You didn't even know me or who I was."

I looked at her and she seemed to be deep in thought about something before opening and closing her mouth a couple of times.  
"Edward... Last night, when I told you my name, you said you knew who I was... Urm, how?" She asked frowning.

I was gob smacked I hadn't really thought about it when I said it and I couldn't exactly tell her I'd been stalking her for a month via social networking sites without even meeting her.

"Uhhhh... Emmett. He um, speaks about Rosalie a lot and she told him about you which he then mentioned to me. Showed me a couple of photo's and I just knew I had to meet you." I said, hoping I wouldn't sound like a total creep.

She blushed bright red and giggled a little. I tried to get off the subject as quickly as possible.

"Isabella, I just want you to know that last night... It isn't something I do. I don't usually have sex with girls I don't know at parties. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're different to me and I've never done anything like that before." I said, trying to let her know that I wanted more with her.

"Me neither." She said in a quiet voice and I was so fucking happy.

"Really?" I asked again with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes really Cullen! Is that so hard to believe?!" She smacked my arm playfully.

"Isabella did you see the amount of men fawning over you last night and tonight at dinner? You're an amazing woman and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Seattle was fighting to get in my shoes and your pants." I laughed.

"Well lucky for you you're only the second." She said almost so low that I missed it.

Wait. I was only the second person she had slept with? How is that possible? She's absolutely exquisite any man would try their hardest to charm her into bed. I was delighted and furious at the same time. Of course knowing that I was one of only two that had been with her made me so happy, glad that she had given her self to me but also furious at the thought of anyone else with her.

"Wait, what?" I asked gently, needing confirmation.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"No Isabella, tell me please."

"Well I lost my virginity pretty young, the guy was a total jerk in the end, had a girlfriend. It only happened the once and she walked in on us getting dressed." She shrugged.

My heart stopped beating. What the fuck?

First of all, who the fuck wouldn't want Isabella all to themselves? No one would ever need another woman if they had Isabella.

Second of all, has she avoided sex all of this time? So she's only had sex the once other than with me?

"Just once? All of these years?" I asked dazed.

"Um yeah..." She said looking at her lap.

"But what about boyfriends? Surely you've had boyfriends since?" I said thinking of the first time I looked on her Facebook page and she was in a relationship.

"Yeah, just the one but we never got there." She sighed looking embarrassed.

"So you lost your virginity then never had sex until you met me last night?" I asked and she nodded, still looking at her lap.

I felt the growl build in my chest. "Isabella..." I hesitated, needing to know. "Has any man ever made you come, other than me?" When she shook her head the growl vibrated through my chest and a sense of need and pride took over.

I picked her up and placed her on my lap roughly before devouring her mouth. Knowing that I'm the only man to ever make this angel feel ultimate pleasure brought out an animalistic side of me, I need her again and right now.

She pulled away panting for breath and my lips attached themselves to her neck as she squirmed in my lap. I grabbed the hem of her dress that was now ridden up to her thighs and ripped it off. She had one of those stupid half a bra things on which quickly joined the dress on the floor as my mouth took in her right nipple. She moaned again, rubbing herself against my crotch.

She started to pull off my jacket but left it halfway off my shoulders before literally ripping the buttons off my shirt open. I laughed out loud as she stood up, dragging me with her as we both took off the rest of my suit together, neither bothered that we were in the middle of someone else's living room

I stood in my boxers admiring the beautiful girl that stood before me in a dark blue thong, waiting for me to please her. And please her was what I was going to do.

"Sit down." I demanded and she complied straight away, leaning against Rose's sofa. I kneeled on the floor and her eyes popped open as I pulled her ass to the edge of the sofa and pushed her lower body to lay back.

I leaned over her, kissed her lips gently and asked "Have you ever had a mans mouth on that perfect pussy baby girl?" She looked at my with hooded eyes and shook her head.

I smirked at her before kissing her neck, chest, perfect D's, little pink nipples and her taut stomach getting to the top of her panties. I kissed along the edge of them and gently bit her hip bone causing her to gasp.

I sat further back and ran my stubble over the inside of her thighs and gentle over the top of her panties as she gripped my hair and moaned.

"Please!" She begged and I smiled.

I brought up my hand and ran it over her clit through her drenched panties. She shivered and moaned again. I hooked both fingers into the top of them and quickly pulled them away before pushing her thighs as far apart as the would go. She gasped as the cold air met her heated flesh and I couldn't help to groan at the view of her spread out and dripping wet, all for me. Only for me.

I couldn't wait any longer, I was desperate to taste her, to taste what no man ever had. I looked at her as I lowered my head and placed a gentle kiss on her clit before spreading her with my fingers and taking one long lick with the flat of my tongue from the dripping entrance to her throbbing clit. She moaned loudly and arched her back as I repeated the same long licks a couple of times before flicking my tongue over her clit fast.

"Oh my God!" She screamed.

Her moans grew louder as I wrapped my hands around her thighs and brought her as close to my face as possible as I moved my tongue down and thrust it inside of her repeatedly, lapping up everything she was giving me. She tasted fucking amazing. Slightly tangy but sweet, almost innocent which drove me even more wild. I was desperate for more, I need everything. I ran the flat of my tongue over her clit again and began slurping and sucking on it as my right hand came up and I pushed a finger inside of her.

"Oh Shit! Fuck!" She moaned, gripping my hair tightly with both hands. "Please, don't stop Edward! Ohhhhh!"

I pumped my finger in and our of her before adding another one and started to curl it towards her g-spot. I separated them inside of her slightly to get them either side of it and curled harder whilst flicking over her clit again

"What the- FUCK!" She shouted, back arching and body shaking and legs moving of their own accord with the need to come.

I knew exactly what she needed. I sought out the slightly flatter side of her clit, the tell tail sign of where she rubs herself to get off, and licked fast and hard, curling my fingers in time with my licks. I felt her tighten more and more, her body violently shaking, moans filling the room as she called out my name over and over, moving her hips against my face.

I looked up at her to see her fighting to keep her eyes open to watch me. I doubled my efforts and felt her ready to explode I put one hand on her pelvis to hold her down and to create an even stronger feeling on her g-spot and put more pressure on her clit before scraping my teeth along it and that done it. I felt her stiffen before as her body jerked, her walls becoming painfully tight around my fingers that kept pumping and curling, her mouth open as she let our a silent scream, fingers buried in my hair.

I licked her gently as she came down, not wanting to waste any of her come. Her body was still giving out little spasms as I licked her overly sensitive flesh until I'd licked up all of her wetness. I finally sat up to see her eyes still closed, face flushed and chest moving fast where her heart was. She opened her eyes, looked at me before smiling gently and pulling me to her, kissing me and tasting herself, once again moaning.

"Edward... That was... just... Oh my God!" She said into my mouth causing me to smirk.

**Urm, yeah... Leave me some feedback, I really appreciate it, it encourages me to write more... Plus you'll receive a teaser :)**

**Have a lovely Easter xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all that you guys do for me!**

**I just wanna say a couple of things regarding the story:**

**Firstly, Edward doesn't know Bella's age, nor does she know his. It just hasn't came up in conversation yet but it will!**

**Secondly, the reason Edward didn't put Heidi in his place is because he's used to brushing her off with him coming with his family all the time and them just laughing about it. He was glad that Bella was a little jealous because he's a possessive guy, so to see her being a little possessive turned him on, not because he wanted her to be jealous.**

**Thirdly, this isn't going to be a simple 'Oh there's a big age gap, my parents and society wont approve at first but we'll get over it and live happily ever after' story line. There will be drama and it wont always be smooth BUT it will be a HEA!**

**We all know I don't own Twilight... But I do own a lovely cold, at least I'm on Spring break!**

"Edward... That was... just... Oh my God!" I said, breathing heavily after what his amazing mouth had just done to me.

When he had hesitated to come in earlier, I was sure whatever we had was about to end, positive that he didn't want me despite our date. I was so relieved that he said it was about him not wanting me to think he was using me and attempting to be a gentleman, despite the previous nights activities.

I was incredibly embarrassed that I'd let it slip about Edward being only the second person I'd ever slept with but his reaction to that bit of information put all my worries to rest. He seemed to be shocked yet still ecstatic with the news and reacted with what I can only describe as a growl before asking me if he was the only man to give me an orgasm before going down on me.

He'd made me feel like nothing I'd ever felt before and I was desperate to return the favour.

He picked me up, turned around so that he was sat on the couch and dropped me onto his lap before continuing to kiss me with abandon, gripping my ass hard. I wrapped my hands in his hair and tugged back so that he was looking right into my eyes.

"Fuck. Me." I said before leaning down and taking his bottom lip between my teeth. He groaned loudly before lifting my ass up a little and lining himself up with my entrance.

I lowered myself onto his tip slowly, both of us moaning with relief and pleasure at the feeling it gave us, before I got half way down I pulled off a little and repeating over and over, teasing us both.

"Isabella!" He warned and I smiled, carrying on with my teasing, not even getting half way down his shaft before pulling off.

"Last chance baby girl." He growled, the look in his eyes deliciously threatening.

I carried on with my teasing and pulled off again, barley getting chance to stop at the top of his cock before he grabbed hold of my hips roughly and slammed me down onto him. Hard. I screamed out in pain, pleasure and surprise. Not sure which was more prominent but I didn't really have a choice to think about it before Edward was picking me up and slamming me back down onto him again, harder and faster each time.

"Oh God! Edward!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He gritted out before flipping me over onto my back on the couch and returning to slam into me.

It burned a little each time and I felt like my g-spot was about to explode every time he thrust into me with the force he was giving but I couldn't find the will to care. His body was against mine, his pelvis rubbing against my clit over and over. I was flooded with a million sensations at once, never had I felt anything so intense and I wasn't sure how my body was going to take it all.

I was ready to burst, not sure whether it felt like a good thing or a bad thing. I just knew whatever it was, I needed it. I couldn't help the screams coming out of my mouth, regardless of being aware we could be caught any moment.

"Please!" I moaned, not really sure what I was asking.

"Fuuu..ck!" He drew out, jaw tensed as he thrust faster than what I thought to be humanly possible. The couch was sliding slightly on

Rosalie's carpet with the force of Edward's thrusts as he pulled my hands and pinned them both above my head with one of his, the other gripped my waist whilst he kissed me.

There's a slightly familiar tightening that starts slowly but as he changes his angle slightly it develops and increases quickly.

"Ohhh, GOD!" I clung to the feeling, ready for it to take over me.

"God's not here right now baby girl, this is all me." He gritted out in my ear. The sound of his lust filled voice sent me over the edge and my body shook, barely being able to move as Edward continued his relentless pace as I let out a silent scream, voice cracking at the end.

Edward's hips were still slamming into mine and my body felt like it would never come down from my high if he kept moving that way, when he stopped abruptly finding his own release.

"Ugn, Shit! So fucking good!" He groaned, gripping my hips so tightly that I was sure he'd leave marks, not that I minded.

He collapsed over the top of me again and i giggled as he purred when I scratched his scalp lightly with my finger nails.

"Is it just going to keep getting better?" I asked dreamily, not sure how it could get any better and he just chuckled.

"BELLA SWAN!" I cringed at the voice coming from the top of the stairs that belonged to Rosalie. "I'm coming down so put some fucking clothes on and sterilize my couch!" She screeched. Shit.

My face flushed as Edward gave me a sexy grin, pulling out of me and pulling me to stand up with him to get dressed. I turned around, groaned at the delicious pain in my legs as i bent to pick up my clothes and heard a groan coming from Edward. He was staring at just bellow my ass, I looked down and noticed the inside of my thighs coated in our cum.

"I'm not sure this view could get any better. The worlds most fucking beautiful girl, bending over, struggling to pick her clothes up after the hard fuck I just gave her, with our cum slipping from her perfect pussy onto her perfect thighs." He moaned again, his dick starting to harden as my face turned scarlet. I was ready for him again.

"You've got forty-five seconds!" Rose said as she started to descend the stairs, just out of view of the couch.

I grabbed Edward's shirt and buttoned it up, smiling cheekily at him as he shoved his boxers and pants on. He groaned again muttering about how 'it just keeps getting better and worse at the same time' just as Rose rounded the corner, arms crossed over her chest and bitch brow raised. Oh shit.

"Hi." I said sweetly.

"Really?! You better clean that couch." She said harshly, even though I knew she was secretly fist pumping for me.

I laid in bed that night alone. Edward didn't want to wake me up early in the morning when he had to leave for work early so we decided it would be better if he left. So after a prolonged goodbye full of prolonged kisses and promises to call each other soon, Edward left, shirtless because I refused to give him his button down back. I drifted in and out of sleep all night, dreams of Edward touching me and making me feel like the most beautiful woman alive. Yet my dreams had nothing on the man himself.

I awoke before my alarm to get set for the day. I was determined to avoid Alice and Rose until later that evening, I really couldn't be bothered with the two of them so early in the morning, so I got ready before leaving for school, incredibly glad I had brought my book bag and truck with me on Friday night.

The day drifted on and I noticed people looking at me strangely left right and centre. I wasn't sure what was going on but when I ran into Mike Newton with his beautiful shiner, he gave me a dirty look before putting his head down and scurrying away. Prick. I assumed the looks were because people had heard about what happened on Saturday.

It was so strange that so much had happened since Saturday night, it felt like so long ago yet was really only two days ago. I giggled at the thought of what happened, I was actually nervous to run into Newton after the way he acted, but seeing him run away was a little too amusing so I decided to text Edward.

_'The work you did on Newton's face is a real improvement. Maybe you should think about changing your profession ;) -B'_

I carried on with my day, not receiving a reply from Edward and decided to go straight to my dorm rather than Rosalie's house tonight. I had laundry to do and I paid for the place, I might as well spend _some_ time there. Rose and Alice were calling and texting me all day but I honestly couldn't put up with the questioning right at that moment, so I never replied.

Edward didn't contact me until later that night and although I understood he was a busy guy, I couldn't help but be annoyed. Perhaps they're right about what they say of our generation, we're too impatient and independent of technology but still, I was a little pissed.

My phone rang around about half past 9 that night and I actually thought about not answering for a whole half a second before I dived across the room to answer breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart." He chuckled. "How are you?"

"Uh, good... thanks. You?"

"I'm good, sorry about not getting back to you earlier, I've had a really busy day..." He trailed off, sounding a little distant.

"It's okay." I said quietly. What was wrong with him?

There was a slight pause before Edward sighs

"Isabella, how often do you read celebrity gossip articles?" What the fuck?

"Urm... Never?" I said confused, a little unsure what he was getting at.

He sighed again before speaking."Give me your email address."

I hesitated a little before giving him it. I opened up my laptop and logged onto my email whilst he was doing whatever it was he was doing, I was guessing sending me an email.

"Isabella, first of all I'm sorry. Second of all, I understand if its too much for you." He said as I opened the link to a website he had sent me.

The article loaded up and the first thing I noticed was a photo of Edward and I dancing in the champagne bar last night. What. The. Actual. Fuck? Then I noticed the title of the article 'Seattle's most eligible bachelor, Edward Cullen, dancing with mysterious brunette.'

There was a couple of photo's of the two of us sat in the restaurant and then sat in the champagne bar before dancing. They all showed us looking very close and the article suggests just as much.

_'Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Advertising has been named Seattle's most eligible bachelor and has until recently remained that way, being single since the demise of his relationship with socialite Tanya Denali three years ago. That is until he was spotted last night walking into a restaurant just outside of Seattle with a mysterious brunette who has yet to be named._

_Our sources said that the girl was young and beautiful and the couple seemed to be cozy throughout their dinner before retreating to the bar. They were later spotted in the bar owned by Mr Cullen, Eclipse, sipping cocktails and provocatively dancing the night away before rushing off in Mr Cullen's car._

_Women all over Seattle, and most of the west, are wondering 'what does this mysterious girl have that I don't' in order for Edward to spend time with her. He has until recently been described as a 'workaholic' and having 'no time for women', so we find ourselves wondering the same thing. _

_Stay tuned for more information and the latest gossip on Edward Cullen and his mysterious brunette along with the other eligible bachelor's remaining in Seattle!'_

"Have you read it?" Edward asked on the other side of the phone. I was slightly startled by his voice, I was so caught up in the article that I had forgotten he was still there.

"Uh yeah."

"So... Urm..." He trailed off, hesitancy in his voice. He was nervous.

"Edward?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"You owned that champagne bar?"

He laughed again."Thats the first question you have for me after reading that?"

"Yeah... Why didn't you say anything about it?"

He laughed again. "Yes Isabella, I own it and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
I guess I probably would have been a little uncomfortable...

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is some trashy gossip website writing about you... dating?"

He sighed. "I ask myself the same thing."

"I guess they find the need to let all the gold diggers out there know that you're unavailable..."

I couldn't believe that I had just said that. For God sakes, he's going to think I'm assuming we're in a relationship, I thought to myself.

"I guess so. So urm... It doesn't bother you?"

"About the article? I'm not sure... It's really kind of creepy."

"I know, I'm so sorry Isabella. I had no idea anything like that would happen."

"No, its fine. I guess that's just your life right?" I said with a little laugh on the end.

To be honest, I wasn't sure how I was feeling. I didn't like the thought of people knowing we were out together and what we were doing, it was just strange. It wasn't as if Edward was a famous actor or something, so what was the big deal?! Are gold digging socialites really that desperate these days that they read gossip about apparent eligible bachelors dating?

It just didn't make sense to me and if I was being even more honest, I felt angry that there were women out there, and a lot of them that were probably more attractive than me, with a higher social class than me, that wanted Edward. It made me feel really self conscious.  
We ended the call that night with plans to have dinner at his place the following evening. I was determined to stop the silly feelings I was having.

**Don't ya just hate gossip mags? Hmmm, when will their ages be revealed?**

**Reviews receive a teaser!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helllooo!**

**Thanks to all of you that have read, alerted and reviewed! Its hugely appreciated!**

**I've been so ill the last week so instead of spending the night replying with teasers, I've decided to update instead! I hope you all forgive me!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**RR x**

I barely had any classes the next day, Tuesday's were always the days were I had more free time than actual classes, so I headed to Rosalie's house to pick something out to wear. Rose was off on Tuesdays all together which meant she could help me prepare for that night.

I called on my way to my truck but it went straight to voice mail.

I pulled up and noticed a strange car in her drive way so I worryingly ran into the house calling out for her. I didn't hear anything from the ground floor so I headed to the stairs. After hearing noise so I decided to go check her room. Big mistake.

I got to the top of the stairs to see Emmett pinning Rosalie up against the wall beside her bedroom door, both butt naked and going at it like rabbits.

"JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST." I shouted, slapping my hand over my eyes and running downstairs and out to my car as fast as I could. I sat there trying not to vomit for a couple of minutes before Rose appeared at my car door and pulled it open.

"You could have called!"

"I did! You were obviously too busy... I shouted when I got in the house and everything!" I defended.

"Yeah well, I didn't hear you." She said, trying to decided whether she should laugh or shout.

"Really though Rose... You couldn't have made it to your bedroom?" I cringed.

"Really though Bella... You couldn't have waited until we'd finished before you disturbed us. I was all for finishing off but Em thought it was little weird." She smirked.

"Urgh!" I slammed my hands over my ears and proceeded to yell "La la la la" like a five year old.

"Hey why haven't you called us back? We've been worried sick!" She demanded.

"Yeah sure looks like it!" I raised an eyebrow.

She giggled a little before saying "You seen the article then?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"And?"

"I'm not really sure how I feel about it to be honest Rose... It's weird. We haven't even spoke about what this means, whether its a relationship or just a little bit of fun, yet its splashed out there for the public to see. I just really hope Charlie doesn't see any of it, the man would have a heart attack!" I said.

It had only just occurred to me that if things progressed I would have to introduce Charlie to Edward. Jesus.

The man still hadn't gotten over my break up with Tyler! Charlie was Tyler's biggest fan, he was all 'he's a good boy Bells, he's going far in this world and he'll always treat you well, keep hold of him' and all that nonsense. Charlie didn't know jack shit.

"Well I highly doubt Edward would risk the press for just a little bit of fun! Maybe you should ask him?"

"Well actually that's what I came over for. He's invited me to dinner at his place tonight and I have nothing to wear..." I trailed off, knowing she would get what I was hinting at.

"Well come on then, we'll find something!" She said before heading back to the house.

Just as I was heading into the house when Emmett stepped out, suit wrinkled and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So Bella, what d'ya think of my buns of steel?" He winked.

"Urgh!" I said, my face heating up. "God Emmett, really?"

"Hey, don't be getting agitated little miss, you're the one that cockblocked me remember?" He laughed.

"Goodbye Emmett." I said storming into the house to a laughing Rosalie.

We had a lovely afternoon together, trying on clothes and talking about boys like lovesick teenagers. It was fun and I really enjoyed the quality girl time, but I couldn't wait to see Edward again. I had text him and told him to pick me up from Rose's house, so I got ready in the company of my girls as they tried to get as much information out of me about our sex life.

I was ready for 7 with all of my stuff to stay over night as he requested and I ran down the steps of Rosalie's porch to his car before he had even put it in park and dived in his car.

"Well hello sweetheart," He laughed as I leant over and kissed him.

"Hi." I said a little shyly.

We chatted about how each others days went as we drove for a little while. Edward had just finished work and said his house keeper had made us dinner. I wasn't too bothered that he didn't have chance to make it himself, he was a very busy man and I understood that.

We pulled up to a beautiful and reasonable sized apartment building where a man was waiting to take the Aston and park it in the secured under ground car park, before Edward lead me to the elevator and pressed for the top floor, hand still on my lower back.

We arrived in a lovely foyer with dark wood floors and white walls with a large solid wood door, Edward opened the door with his keys and lead me inside to a small area where he took my coat to hand up.

We walked straight into a large open plan area of a kitchen, diner and living room space with some floor to ceiling windows looking out onto a beautiful view of Seattle. It was all modern with white walls and beautiful oak flooring. The kitchen had a monochrome theme with everything being black, silver and grey. There was a lady around 50 stood at the kitchen work top with an apron on, and she turned to greet Edward.

"Good Evening Mr Cullen. Dinner is ready, it just needs to be served, desert is in the fridge and everything you asked for today had been prepared."

"Hello Mary, thank you very much for all your help. Isabella, this is my wonderful housekeeper Mary."

"It's wonderful to meet you Isabella, have a lovely evening." Mary smiled warmly at me.

"You too." I said genuinely before Mary collected her things and left.

"So would you like something to drink?" Edward asked, walking over to a large cupboard that oepend out into a large wine rack.

"Yeah sure, I'll have what you're having."

I watched as Edward poured us a glass of white wine each before handing me it. Now I may not know alcohol very well but I know an expensive wine when I taste one, it was delicious.

"Mmmm, this is really good, thank you."

"You're welcome," He chuckled before pulling out a chair at the table and gesturing for me to sit and I complied. He walked over to the stove and began to plate up our dinner of chicken breast in a creamy white wine sauce with fresh asparagus and garlic roast potatoes.

We ate in a comfortable silence for a little while just enjoying the food and company before Edward placed down his fork and began asking about me.

"I always feel like I don't know near enough about you Isabella. Tell me everything you're willing to tell me." He smiled affectionately at me and returned eating.

"Urm, well... I don't really know what to say. I'm originally from Forks, my parents split when I was a small child and my mother now lives in Jacksonville after a long stint in Phoenix she remarried a younger guy, Phil, he's a minor league baseball player. I lived with my dad the majority of my life, he's the police chief of our town, he married his best friends wife a couple of years after he died." I paused, laughing at Edward's slightly shocked face.

"Yeah I know... But really, they're great together and I know Harry would be happy for them. My step-mother Sue, she has two kids so I got a big sister, Leah she's 23 and a little brother, Seth, he's 15. I adore them both lik-" I stopped when I looked up to see Edward's face slightly distort. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me then, frowning as if he were deep in thought. "Uh, you said Leah was like your big sister... but she's only 23..." He trailed off in a question.

"Um, yeah." I said. He seemed shocked by this, did he not know how old I was? He said Emmett had told him about me so surely he wouldn't have missed out me being 19? Come to think about it, I didn't even know Edward's age.

I looked at him again and he was staring right at me, his gaze making me feel slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and placed his fork down again, sitting straighter before clearing his throat again, as if there was something stuck there.

He took a deep breath before looking at me again, deadly gaze and all. He spoke so deep and low I had to concentrate to hear him. "Isabella, how old _are_ you?" His eyes were flickering with emotion and I felt my heart begin to speed up. Would he be bothered by my age? How old did he think I was?

I suddenly found it hard to speak, I looked down at my lap and removed my napkin placing it on my pretty much untouched plate. There was no way I'd be able to eat after this conversation.

"Nineteen." I said quietly, not looking at him. I wasn't sure why I was so scared to tell him, I just was.

I heard his breath catch in his throat and dared to look up at his face. He seemed to be frozen in place just staring at the candle in the middle of the table, body totally frigid.

"Ni-ninet-teen?" He stuttered.

Shit.

**Um... Yeah, sorry! I'll update in a day depending on response!**

**See you sooooooooooon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Monday :)**

**The weather here (North East England) is lovely so here's a chapter! Let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks to all of you that read, review, favourite and alert!**

**I know you all wanted to kill me after the last chapter, and maybe more so after this one but don't worry... It's about to get interesting ;)**

**RR x**

**P.S if you weren't aware that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight then I feel sorry for you!**

**EPOV**

Isabella had a lot of things that weren't shown on her Facebook page, such as she only had her current 'college', not her 'high school', she had her 'current location' not 'her home town', she had her birthday but not year of birth date. This didn't surprise me though, most people I know don't put their year of birth on Facebook, but that's simply because they like to pretend their younger than they are. Being over 30 will do that to a person.

I had thought nothing of Isabella's age in great detail, I'd wondered about it obviously but it had never really been anything that was essential to me. Not that it wasn't important but more like it didn't matter because I wanted to get to know Isabella, not her statistics.  
Rosalie was one of those girls that was only friends with the élite, she only ever associated with successful people and it was hard to find so many people of a similar age that fitted that criteria. Therefore Rosalie was always the 'baby' of her social group, never seen with anyone younger. At 18 her social group consisted of people in their mid to late twenties, at 21 the majority of her friends were 30.

Naturally, for Rosalie to associate herself with a small group of friends, mainly two girls, was unusual, but for said girls to be younger than Rosalie? Unheard of. Wouldn't happen.

So Isabella must have been at least 23, in my mind obviously. Young, very young, but old enough to at least know what she wanted out of life. She would have been old enough to know where she wanted to go, and to me, her going to college this 'late' in life just showed that she did know what she wanted from life. She had obviously thought about where she was and where she wanted to be and done something about it just like Rosalie.

I wasted a great deal of time with Tanya to find out that we wanted two very different things. I had been under the impression that we were on the same level, only for her to change her mind because she, at the time, hadn't know what she wanted.

I needed to be with someone who was sure what they wanted to do, be with someone who had enough life experience to at least have a basic outline of where they wanted to go, who they wanted to be.

I was sat at my table, mid-dinner with Isabella when she dropped the bomb on me. She had said she was 19. Nineteen. Just left high school nineteen. No life experience nineteen. Too young for a relationship nineteen. Far too young for anything to do with me nineteen.

What would a young, beautiful, fresh out of high school nineteen year old want to do with an old man like me? There was so much in the world for her to see, so many life lessons that would come to her in her college life. She would pick a major then change it. Pick a career then change it. Pick her group of friends then change them. Pick a boyfriend then decide she wanted to be free, not tied down and have fun.

There was no place for me in the life of Isabella, whether she seen it or not right now. I didn't belong and it was gut-wrenching to think about it.

"Ni-ninet-teen?" I stuttered out like an idiot.

I couldn't look at her, I knew when I did all I would see is a beautiful teenager, innocent and full of life.

"Yes." Was all she said and I could hear, just in that one word, her voice was cracking and I was breaking this innocent girl.  
My head began to pound. How did I have no idea about this? How could I have been so stupid to not even ask her age?! Just over a year a go she wouldn't have even been legal! Fuck.

"Is... Is that... Urm, didn't you kn-now?" She stuttered quietly.

I laughed slightly, humourlessly. "No Isabella, I wasn't aware you were so young."

"Oh... I am in my first year of college Edward... I thought you would have guessed." She said with an icy edge to her voice.

My head snapped up to look at her and I took in her appearance. She was sat in her tight as fuck dark skinny jeans and a plain white vest, blazer hung over the back of the chair and heels dumped at the side of the table. Her hair was to her waist in long waves and make up barely there. Looking at her and knowing she was only 19 didn't stop me from thinking she was the most fucking beautiful person I'd ever seen.  
She had her eyes downcast from my gaze and her whole body was tense as she sat up straight, hands on her lap.

"You're right, I should have guessed. I'm sorry." I said. I felt like a major prick but I didn't know what to do. I was falling for this woma-girl and I had no idea what to do about it now I knew just how young she was.

"So... does it bother you? My age I mean..."

"Uh... yeah I guess it does a little. Doesn't my age bother you? I mean I'm old enough to be your father Isabella." I said, only just realising that bit of information for the first time.

Her head snapped up at my words and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"No you're not... Are you?!" She asked reluctantly, like she didn't want to believe it. At least I'm not the only person that was naive about our ages.

I nodded my head. "I'm thirty-four, thirty-five in June." I sighed. I'd never felt my age around Isabella until this very moment.

"My God, you look about 27." She mumbled quietly.

I chuckled slightly, not finding any of it funny and shook my head. "And you look about 25..."

There was a deafening silence between us as we stared at each other. I was old enough to be her farther... I felt like such a fucking pervert but that thought still didn't stop me from wanting her. She was so beautiful, so sexy and so fucking amazing.

I searched through my head, thinking of what I was like at 19. I was immature, fresh into college and sleeping with anything with legs. I didn't want to be tied down and didn't even have a girlfriend until after I graduated. Isabella should be exactly the same, enjoying her life to the fullest while she could, not thinking about being in a relationship with a man like me that needed more than just a college fling. Yet thinking about it, Isabella and my teenage self are nothing alike.

I'd never felt any age difference between us when we'd been together, probably the reason why I never felt the need to know her age. I'd never thought of her as being anything but mature, an adult.

"Does my age bother you?" I asked, needing to know if she's disgusted with me.

"No." She answered immediately. "I mean it's a shock, I thought you were in your late 20's or something but I've always known you were older than me, so I accepted it the first night. A couple of years older doesn't make a difference to me." She shrugged.

I too, had always known that Isabella was younger than me. I was okay to settle for 9/10 years younger then me, so why was 15 so hard to comprehend, so hard to get over?

"Oh shit." Realisation struck me at the wrong moment.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"I not only allowed you into the bar last week but bought you alcohol all night." I said feeling like the worlds biggest dick. I could of got fucking done for that shit!

"I'm sure no one will find out Edward..."

"Hopefully not." I sighed.

"So..." She started and I raised my eyes to look at her once again. "I'm just going to get this out real quick before I die with embarrassment. I like you Edward, a lot. But I can tell this age thing bothers you and I understand, I really do. What would a great, successful guy like you want to do with a barely out of high school student like me-"

"-Isabella stop." I interrupted.

"No Edward let me just say my bit. Please." She demanded and I nodded my head.

"I understand that I'm really young and I'm probably not what you want in your life right now... I get that. But I wont be messed around, I need to know if my age bothers you and is going to hold you back, and I need to know now, before this goes any further."

"I wont lie to you Isabella, your age is... I don't know... You're just so young, so full of life and perhaps its not about the way you would fit into my life but about the way I would fit into yours. I don't want to hold you back from anything, I want you to enjoy your life and the whole college experience whilst you can, not be held down by a man almost twice your age. You wont see it right now Isabella, but one day you would hate me for it." I sighed.

"We both have very different opinions on this then... I don't think you'll hold me back from anything and I have no problem with your age Edward." There was still a warmth in her voice and her eyes turned darker. "I want you, I don't care about numbers. Maybe you should just take some time to think it through but know this Edward, I wont wait around forever." Her eyes were blazing at this point

"Of course." I answered dumbly, not really knowing what I was agreeing too.

Before I knew what was happening, Isabella was asking to be taken home so that we could both have a little time to think things over and I tried to refuse but she said she was uncomfortable and I never wanted her to feel that way around me.  
I drove her to Rosalie's and walked her to the door.

"I'm sorry about the way tonight went." I sighed.

"It's okay, it had to happen at some point right? Better now than later..." She said, sounding defeated and I just hummed in reluctent agreement.

I leant forwards and tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning in and whispering "You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." before lightly kissing the corner of her mouth and retreating like the coward I was before I dropped to my knee's and begged the poor innocent girl I had corrupted to marry me.

I arrived back at my apartment and blew out the candles I had stupidly left burning before we left, put the plates in the sink and retreated to my bedroom. Blowing out the rest of the candles, putting away the massage oil that was in hot water warming and moving all of the towels away, I climbed under the covers with one thought in my head, before I finally fell into a restless sleep.

I wanted her. All of her. But I couldn't do that to her, ruin her life whilst she was so young.

**I adore all of your reviews, so leave me one and I'll send you a teaser :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back!**

**Thanks so much for all you that read and review! I've had some wonderful words of encouragement and compliments recently and I have to say, they make my absolute week!**

**So a lot of you guys are pleased with the way Bella handled the last chapter and so many of you are mad at Edward. Don't worry! I have said before that this will be an Edward and Bella HEA! But I have also said that it will be rocky!**

**Head over to my blog for visuals and all chapters are posted on there just in case this disappears! www . ribena-rose . blogspot . com**

**-RR x**

**SM owns Twilight.**

It had been over a week since the dinner at Edward's apartment and I still hadn't spoken to him. I had told him to take some time to think about things, whether he could accept my age and carry on with whatever we were doing or to just move on and be friends, yet I couldn't help but feel a little gutted.

When I had gotten back into Rose's that night, she was sat with Emmett watching a movie on the couch. She had asked what was wrong but I wasn't ready to talk about it with her even more so with Emmett sat right there so I told her nothing was wrong and that I'd speak to her to next day before heading to bed and dreaming of Edward.

Rose and Alice had been equally annoyed and confused at the situation, with Rose being a little angrier at the way Edward had reacted. She said he was a fool for not realising what he had with me and that he would soon come running with his 'tail between his legs'- her words. I couldn't help the little part of me that really hoped she was right.

Every day that went by, I tried to focus on my studies and forget that Edward hadn't bothered call me or to send me a single text message.  
I was annoyed with him for thinking that I was the type of person that would allow a relationship, more importantly a man, stop me from experiencing all the things I wanted to. He thought I wouldn't get the 'typical college experiences' if I was with him. I couldn't for the life of me work out how he got to that conclusion. Surely being with him, regardless of his age, would be like any other college student that was in a relationship with a non-college student. Completely normal.

It was Thursday when I got a call from my dad wanting me to visit at the weekend for Seth's 16th Birthday. The Chief of Police was throwing a party for his 16-year-old stepson's birthday at the family home. That I couldn't miss.

Alice wouldn't have missed the party for the world, she was like an older sister to Seth, and we invited Rosalie to come home with us for the first time to meet our families so we planned to travel down together on Friday night.

The journey was pretty fun, giggles and silly jokes were thrown around between my best friends and a lot of the time I could tell they were trying to take my mind of Edward. Unfortunately it never worked. It was like my every thought evolved around him, wondering what he was doing, how he was feeling and even sometimes if he was with another women, a thought that I tried to push down before it even arose.  
It was late by the time we arrived, everyone fast asleep so we all headed up to my room and organised ourselves on my bed and the floor to sleep.

I was woken up by Sue's voice shouting commands to what I assumed was Leah and my father. I headed downstairs in nothing but my sleep shorts and camisole as usual, to grab some coffee to wake up the two sleeping dead that occupy my bedroom floor.

"Moooooooooooorning, where's the birthday boy!" I sing out in my silliest voice, rounding the stairs into the kitchen when I stop dead in my tracks.

The kitchen is full of 16-year-old boys, all taking orders from Sue on decorating and food prepping for the party tonight. At my voice they all stop and turn towards the door way. Their faces a mix of grins, blushes and downright glares at my lack of clothing.

"Shit!" I say and quickly turn, attempting to run out of the kitchen when I crash into a hard body. Hands grab the tops of my arms and my head snaps up to look at the culprit currently man-handling me.

"Jacob?!" I half ask, half squeal.

"Hey Belly! How's it going?" He smiles at me.

Jacob Black was my childhood best friend. Charlie and his dad Billy were always together so we were stuck with each other most of the time. He moved away to help build schools in the third world countries at 18 and I had yet to see him until now, three years later.

He was always tall, skinny with long hair and had an incredibly cute baby face. This man standing infront of me was anything but that description. His hair was cropped close to his head, his facial features were much more defined and manly. He wore a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt showing of his biggest change of all, his muscles. Jacob was big. No, he was huge!

"My God Jake, you're like... buff!" I said sounding like the idiot I was.

He laughed loudly. "Thanks! You're..." He paused, putting me at arms length and looking me up and down, eyes lingering on my legs and breasts.

"Smokin'!" One of the boys from the kitchen yelled, alerting me once again to the face that I stood barely dressed in a room full of my teenage brothers friends.

"Excuse me." I blushed before running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door closed. That lead to two things, the whole of the downstairs bursting out into laughter and Rose and Alice waking up. I knew then that the weekend was going to be eventful.

After getting dressed in proper attire we headed downstairs for wishing Seth a happy birthday and giving him his gifts along with the family welcoming Rosalie as one of their own like they did Alice.

We all helped to get everything ready for the party that night and I spent the day being on the receiving end of everyone's jokes, none of which were malicious, more jokes about me now staring in their fantasies and other typical teenage boy jokes. Jokes that made me blush worse than if they were mean and Jacob made sure to set off another round once one had just settled down.

By 7 we were dressed in our party wear and all the eager guests had arrived, filling the downstairs and backyard with what seemed like the whole of Forks High School. There was music being played, people dancing and alcohol-free punch in everyone's hands courtesy of Alice's mom's recipe.

As I stepped outside I heard a stern voice coming from around near the shed so I decided to check it out. There I found Jacob with an arm-full of beer bottles and a very embarrassed looking Seth with a couple of his friends.

"Charlie would kill you kid! It could backlash onto his job and..." He paused. "Why am I even telling you all this! You know this shit Seth! Go, enjoy your party and stay the fuck away from the alcohol or I swear I'll hand your asses over to the Chief myself." Jacob stressed.

They all muttered a thank you before dispersing back into the party as quickly as possibly before Jacob rounded the corner, stopping dead at the sight of me.

"Uh Bella... Look they're good kids and I know they wouldn't do anything bad, I mean I spent more times drunk at parties when I was sixteen then I did sober, you know what its lik-"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, "Relax Jake, you handled that brilliantly! Thanks for stopping them, you know Charlie would hit the roof!" I smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking!" He laughed. "Hey, come with me," He offered me his arm which I took willingly as we began to walk towards the field that joined onto our backyard, just like we did as children.

Jacob jumped the familiar fence easily with his arm still full of beer, I however, chose to just open the gate. Jumping fences had never been my forte, especially not in a heels.

We walked along the back trail of the field which was now, luckily for me paved and lit by solar lights due to its popularity with dog walkers, before stopping at the fallen tree trunk that had occupied a large amount of the field for as long as I could remember.

I took my usual seat and Jacob took his, the same seats we sat in as children before he passed me a beer.

"So you're not totally opposed to underage drinking then?" I smirked before taking a large drink and Jacob laughed.

"Not for you Belly." He smirked back when I blushed. "So how've you been? How's college going?"

"I'm good, college is good. Everything's...good." I forced smiled.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Edward out of my head. It had been eleven days since I heard anything from him and I was still unaware of where we stood. I thought he would have at least had the courtesy to let me down nicely, not ignore me altogether. He haunted my dreams and every other thought I had, but sitting here with Jacob was a nice way of forgetting for a little while, his numbed the way I felt slightly. That didn't last too long though.

"Good..." He trailed off and we both laughed awkwardly. There was a long pause in which we both finished off our beers.

"You've changed a lot Bella." Jacob said.

"Yeah, you too! I mean man, you go away for a couple of years and come back all...huge." I said, still amazed that the man sat next to me is the same boy who left a couple of years back.

"Uh... I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed. "Seriously though Bella, you've changed a lot! You've grown so much it's crazy, I look at you and see the same Belly I've always known but then you've developed into such a gorgeous women!" He said shaking his head.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment as I mumbled a quite 'thanks' whilst keeping my head down.

"You're fucking hot Bella!" He laughed causing me to laugh too. "Come on, let's get back to the party before people get the wrong idea." He winked.

We walked back in comfortable silence before I left Jacob talking with my father and going to meet up with Alice and Rose whom were dancing the night away in the middle of the living-room-turned-dance-floor surrounded by drooling teenage boys. I had to laugh but couldn't resist when they beckoned me to join them, I needed to get my thought off Edward and dancing with my girls would surely help.

A little while later I felt a body brush behind me and hands lightly placed on my hips, it instantly felt wrong so I snapped round only to be face to face with what was a slightly drunk Jacob.

"Jake, hey!" I shouted over the music.

"Dance with me?" He shouted back and I nodded. I made sure to keep facing him and wrapped my arms very loosely around his neck. I couldn't have another man dance behind me after my date with Edward. No one would ever feel right there again.

We swayed to the music and it started to feel incredibly personal so I decided to let go off his neck and just hold one of his hands in a friendly way. He clicked on immediately, Jacob was never one to push boundaries and I always felt incredibly comfortable around him, and right then was no exception.

We started to joke around with our dances, laughing and smiling all the time and when Jake grabbed my hand and twirled me around I saw a flash of a camera from the corner of my eye and turned to see Rosalie snapping photo's of us all dancing and joking around.  
By eleven-thirty the house was cleared of all guests and the cleaning up was pretty much finished so we headed to bed, having to get up early to drive back to Seattle.

Settling in to bed I reached for my phone that I had yet to check all night to set my alarms. My heart sped up so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest at what was on the screen.

_**'You look so beautiful tonight, Isabella. -Edward'**_

**So what did you guys think of Jacob?**

**Next up is Edward's POV and we'll find out what he's been up to!**

**I'll reply to all reviews with a teaser!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Monday!**

**I've been terrible this week at replying to reviews so I apologize greatly! Not enough time in the day unfortunately!**

**The blog is going to be under some changes this week so keep an eye out! There's a new banner over there right now!**

**Good to know so many of you are glad Bella isn't sat at home mourning! Here's Edward's POV and why he hasn't spoken to her yet...**

**.**

"Edward, hey... wait up! Eddddddwaard!" I heard a female voice coming from behind me, even through the blasting music of my ear phones that connected to my iPod. I took one out and slowed down to a slow jog before eventually stopping and turning around.

In her running attire that consisted of a tight pair of shorts and a sports bra was a blonde who's name had escaped me. I recognised her instantly as being one of Rosalie's friends that I had made awkward conversation with on multiple occasions at parties.

"Um, hey..."

"Lauren." She giggled awkwardly.

"Oh right, of course!" I said, trying to play off that I remembered her name, even though I was pretty sure I had never even bothered to ask.

Lauren was like most of Rosalie's friends. Rich, stuck up snobs that lived off their parents fortune and never worked a day in their lives, always waiting around to stick their claws into unsuspecting bachelors.

"So I seen you at Rosalie's party a couple of weeks ago but I didn't really get a chance to talk to you." She pouted making me want to roll my eyes.

"Uh...yeah I was a little preoccupied." My thoughts immediately went back to Isabella. As usual. This time though, I thought of what happened with that kid in the kitchen, my temper rising slightly before I pushed it back down.

"Yeah... So what are you doing in New York Mr Cullen?" She flirted.

"Business." I said nodding my head before beginning to jog again, Lauren hot on my heels.

"Right. How long are you in town?"

"Until tomorrow morning. My flight leaves in the afternoon."

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked hopefully, still running beside me.

"Uh..." I wasn't sure how to answer her.

"See I was wondering if you'd like to get some dinner or something? Just as friends of course." She smiled and it actually looked genuine.

I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do in this situation. I hadn't spoken to Isabella in thirteen days. Thirteen heart clenching days away from my angel.

She had told me to take some time to think about things, think about what I wanted and whether I could move past her age. I put some thought into it and decided I would at least like to try, that's when I got the phone call that lead me to have to fly away from Isabella, to New York.

I was expecting a two possibly three night stay over in New York to sort out the specifications regarding a business deal in which we would join with an independent e-commerce specialist web design company that were the 'next best company of the year' in order to improve that aspect of advertising in the company. I was incredibly surprised when the CEO of the small company wanted to work with me before signing any deals. I was annoyed, I had an incredible amount of things to do, participating in 'work experience' was not something I was going to sit around and partake in like some kind of intern.

I relented and decided that in the best interests of my ever-growing web design team that this happened and the company joined with Cullen Ad.

So I had been stuck in New York since the following Thursday evening after the failed date I had with Isabella. I hadn't even gotten chance to speak with her about the fact that I wished to pursue something with her, whatever she would give me would be more than enough. I felt like a conversation from the other side of the country was practically an insult to her so I continued with work, trying to get everything done as quickly as possible so I could fly home, appear on her door step, drop to my knee's and beg for her to take me back.

I missed her so fucking much and I longed to hear her voice as I laid awake, night after night in a cold, strange bed. I was so tempted to call her but figured she would, understandably, want to talk about where we stood, and that was a conversation I refused to have on the phone.  
So being the stubborn asshole I was I decided to push it to the back of my mind, thinking I was once again doing the right thing by her. She was too good for a lousy phone call that probably wouldn't have been able to last long due to my pathetic work load.

I was laid in bed last Saturday night when I received the text from Rosalie that changed everything.

The words 'If you don't treat her right, there's plenty of others that will.' with a photograph of my beautiful angel, hair pined up with little cute bits of curls falling around her face, looking absolutely, painstakingly perfect, appeared on my screen. She was dancing in a room full of other young people but my attention was on the man she had her arms around.

They were smiling at each other, her arms around his neck and his on her waist.

I knew I had no right but I couldn't help but feel enraged. I could feel my face heat up and flushing with blood and my temple throb as my temper began to rise. All I could look at was his hands on her.

I tried to calm myself down but every time I looked at the photo, and I couldn't stop myself, I got even more angry than the last time I looked. I knew how wrong it was to think of Isabella that way but all I kept screaming at myself was 'mine'. Isabella was mine. I needed her to be mine. It was painful to think of her any other way.

Yet looking at the photograph it was clear on her face that she was happy. Happy with the man she danced with and happy with his hands all over her. That just infuriated me more.

perhaps I was right about the age thing, if Isabella was able to get over me and so quickly, maybe she did act as young as she was. Maybe she was as flighty as other girls her age.

I wasn't sure what to think, I just knew I needed to remind her that I exist for some ridiculous Neanderthal reason. I was jealous like crazy and I knew it was all my fault. I was the one who let her go and didn't call her all of this time.

I knew that Rosalie was right, that if I didn't treat her right, and to be honest with myself, I hadn't, someone else would. I wanted her to think of me whilst she was with him.

That thought itself brought on another bout of anger and I threw the hotel's bedside lamp at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

I typed out the first text that ended up sounding something along the lines of 'I hope you're having fun without me. He'll never be as good to you as I will blah blah blah' then deleted it, frustrated at myself for sounding like such a fucking girl.

I eventually settled on sending her one that let her know I knew what she had done tonight and regardless, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

I pressed send before I could delete it again and sat back on the bed processing what had just happened.

I knew that I was being unreasonable in my line of thought. I couldn't blame her for going out and enjoying herself with or without other men around her. I had left her and hadn't bothered to send her a text or call her, she had the right to move on. All my idea's of waiting to call her now sounded like the stupidest things I had ever thought of.

I then thought about the fact that Isabella possibly, hopefully, wasn't with _with_ that guy right now, it was only a dance, they could have just been friends.

I eventually fell asleep with dreams of Isabella and another man together causing me to wake up, furious, every hour. The next day came and passed without a single reply from her. That's when I decided to take a hint and just leave it at that, if she wanted me she would come to me. If not, then I wouldn't bother her, I would just allow her to move on with her life with whom ever she chose, regardless of how torching that thought was.

So there I was on Monday, taking my morning run around central park and being asked out at 6:30am. I didn't particularly want to go out with another women, especially not one like Lauren but I felt like I should try, maybe it would help to get Isabella out of my head for longer than thirty seconds. I had no plans or pursuing anything, but the distraction of the night might have been nice.

"Yeah dinner would be nice." I said and her face lit up, before adding "As friends of course."

"Yeah as friends, of course as friends!" She beamed. "So do you want to pick me up or... Like meet... Somewhere or something?"

"I'll meet you at Indigo? I have some stuff to sort out there and we could catch a quick dinner about 7?" I said, trying to make it sound as informal as possible.

"Indigo it is! See you at 7 Edward!" She winked and started to run in a different direction.

I inwardly groaned. What was I getting into?

.

I finished with Garrett at mid-day, all contracts were signed and 'Blue Monkey Web Solutions' had now officially dropped their pathetic name and were apart of Cullen Ad, so I headed over to Indigo.

I had spent so much time with Garret and the team that I had yet to call in on my restaurant. Indigo had been something I had wanted to do for a while so when I got the opportunity to open it, I went in head first. Luckily for me it was a total hit and I was able to move back to Seattle and leave it in charge of a good friend, Allister.

I sorted out some minor issues and paper work before heading downstairs at 7 to meet Lauren. She was already sat at a table waiting for me so I sat down and we got around to ordering fairly quickly.

Our food came and went through awkward conversation. Lauren didn't seem too bad of a person but she was trying too hard in everything she did, overly flirting, laughing a little too long and loud at my supposed-to-be-unfunny sarcasm and jokes.  
She just wasn't her. No one ever would be.

"Well I had a nice night Lauren, thanks for inviting me out." I smiled, trying to end the night so I could go back to my shitting hotel bed and jerk the fuck out of my dick to thoughts of my angel.

"Yeah, me too Eddie!" She smiled, I fucking hated that name. "So I kind of don't want this to end here, you wanna come back to my place."

"Um, to be hone-" I started but was immediately stopped as she crashed her lips to mine. I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a light push. At first she didn't move so I pressed a little bit harder. She flew back and looked at me in surprise.

"Look, you're a really nice and stuff Lauren but this was just friends remember?" I tried to smile at her but her face turned to one of distaste.

"Whatever Cullen." She spat before walking away, leaving me dumbstruck outside Indigo.

I drove back to the hotel and climbed into bed. Repeats of Isabella's smiles, giggles and moans dancing around my head.

She was all I could ever think about.

**So how do you think Edward handled the photo... how about Lauren?**

**I love each and every one of your reviews, so thank you to my loyal and new reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Bank Holiday! And the weathers awesome here too! (Sorry if you don't have a bank holidays or your weathers shit :()**

**So many of you guys were furious with Edward and a lot of your reviews made me laugh my freaking head off!**

**This is another Edward POV and I hope you enjoy!**

"So I have virtually no case then?" I asked.

"Afraid not Eddie-boy!" Emmett sighed, leaning back in his office chair and putting his arms behind his head.

"How is that possible? The fucking skank tricked me into going out with her, claiming it was just as friends... She even paid her own fucking half of the bill for Christ sakes Em! Then she literally throws herself at me, I reject her, she walks away and sells a fucking 'Kiss and Tell' story to every fucking gossip magazine and website that's interested!" I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I know man, I know! But there's nothing we can do. You agreed to go out with her, at your own restaurant might I add. That gives the impression of a date. You didn't report her for an form of sexual harassment when she kissed you and you didn't come up with any kind of NDA and insist she signed it... Therefore she's free to tell whomever she feels. There was nothing in the articles in which she was interviewed that could be pursued as being slander or proved to be a lie." He said.

I knew he was right, Lauren had told multiple journalists that we had gone out on a date and that we'd kissed and that she thought our 'relationship' would be getting serious. She had skirted around the truth but there was nothing that could be done about it, especially because of the paparazzi photograph that was plastered EVERYWHERE of what was Lauren kissing me. It was timed perfectly, just before I had pushed her away but of course there weren't any of me pushing her away or of her walking away.

Emmett and I had come up with the assumption that Lauren had alerted the paps that we'd being going on a 'date' and made sure they were there to snap the photographs, just in case I wasn't interested and turned her down. That way she would at least have had her 15 minutes of fame, even without successfully seducing me.

"Fuck!" I stood, running my hands through my hair and pulling at it. "She won't even give me the fucking time of day now!"

"I know man, she's really fucking pissed." Emmett sighed.

"How is she though? Did you tell her the truth about what happened?" I asked, desperately.

"She's... well pissed. I tried Edward, I really did but she just told me she didn't want to hear any excuses and told me to never mention you again."

I rubbed the ache in my chest because that shit fucking hurt.

I had returned to Seattle the following day of the incident with Lauren. The first thing I did, as planned was show up at Isabella's door. Except I actually didn't know where her dorm was so I showed up at Rosalie's.

Rosalie had answered the door with a deathly glare and asked me what the fuck I wanted. I had told her I wanted to talk to Isabella and she responded by actually laughing in my face. I was so fucking confused and angry at her response so when I demanded to know what her problem was she told me 'She never wants to see your fucking face again Cullen. Go the fuck home and Google yourself!' before the door was slammed in my face.

I stood there fuming but confused for a couple of minutes before I stormed back to my car, drove home, loaded up my laptop and did exactly what Rosalie said.

Of course the first thing to come up was some trashy gossip website with the title 'Edward Cullen spotted kissing yet another woman!"

The article went on to explain the night with 'passer-by' quotes and a couple of photographs. One of me with Tanya from years ago, another with Isabella from out date and the photograph that made my blood boil like no other, the one of Lauren placing her disgusting lips to mine.  
I had tried to call Isabella relentlessly to explain but every time it went to voicemail, the same with Rosalie's phone. I then called Lauren who also refused to answer me before eventually calling Heidi and Emmett to put a plan of action together.

That was three weeks ago and I had yet to be in contact with Isabella much to my dismay. I had tried everything to contact her and explain but she just had everyone else tell me she wasn't interested in speaking to me.

My mother had called me a couple of days after everything came out in the press, apparently she'd heard from one of the women at the country club that I was now in a relationship with my fathers accountant Caius Mallory's daughter, Lauren. I denied everything to her and somehow managed to explain things about Isabella without going into too much detail of her age, I didn't want to give me mother a heart attack after all.

She ended the call with a promise to set everyone at the country club straight about my relationship, or rather lack of, with Lauren.

Any attempt at suing Lauren was out of the window and I felt like I had no chance at ever getting to explain myself to my angel. That was until I received a phone call from Rosalie saying that she'd finally listened to what Emmett had to say about me and she was willing to hear it all from me.

We met at Emmett's office on Wednesday, occupying one of the boardrooms. Rosalie actually listened to me, heard me out and then, much to my surprise told me she believed me and was prepared to help me get Isabella back, as long as it didn't involve doing anything that would harm Isabella physically or emotionally.

She had told me what Emmett had on multiple occasions, of how upset Isabella was that I not only called but that I had apparently been spending my time with another woman, whether it was for the reasons she was lead to believe or because of the real reasons. And in a way, she was very right. I just wished to explain that there was nothing going on with Lauren and there would never be another for me than her.

That was when Rosalie invited me to her 'Birthday' party. Every year the Hale's would throw a huge party, more of a ball to be honest, to celebrate the birth of their only child. Of course the relationship between Rosalie and her parents was infamous and everyone knew the parties were just another excuse to network and show off their wealth and success.

Usually held in a prestigious venue in the centre of New York, filled with the most important and/or wealthy people in the area, from socialites to CEO's, lawyers to actors, anyone and everyone with a high social status is invited.

This year however was different, the party was to be held in Seattle. Emmett's side of Hale and McCarty was doing incredibly well the last couple of months and I was sure Marcus couldn't wait to swallow up all the glory and taking credit for Emmett's hard work, despite his original reprobation.

I was never one to attend such a party since my split with Tanya, I had no need to be around a group of people who were superficial, money hungry, condescending pricks. I would only ever attend at Tanya's insistence, and at the time I could never work out why she wanted to be around those type of people. Of course now I knew why.

So with a promise from Rosalie, I agreed to attend the party that was to take place on Saturday 12th December, three days away, in hopes of getting to speak to my angel.

I could only hope she'd hear me out.

The week went by painfully slow as I tried my best to run my company without the thought of a petite brunette taking over my every thought, with no such luck. I was desperate to see her beautiful face, hear her sweet voice and take in her fucking delicious scent. I wanted to run my fingers over her perfectly soft skin and take her into my arms, have her moan out my name as I brought her to the highest place only I ever had.

Saturday eventually rolled around and I felt like I was my 16-year-old self meeting my first girlfriends parents. I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help the feelings of nausea every time I thought about what Isabella's reaction would be to me being there. Rosalie had told her I wasn't attending otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to go, so I had a feeling she would be extremely upset to see me.

I had pre-booked a room and had already dropped of my things for the following day at the hotel the party was the be held at.  
I dressed in what Rosalie called my 'she-wont-be-able-to-keep-her-hands-off-you' tux, attempted to style my hair at which I of course failed because of my pathetic nervous hair-pulling and jumped in the limo with Emmett, Jaz, James and Eric when they turned up, all at courtesy of Hale & McCarty.

We arrived at 'Hotel 1000*' just before 7 as Rosalie would make her 'grand entrance' at around 7:15. We got a couple of drinks from the bar before Emmett left to escort his girlfriend into the room full of people that she probably didn't even know.

As I looked around I noticed a lot of familiar faces, more so than if we were in New York. I was approached by numerous people who were only interested in chatting about business, half of them were hoping me to divulge the secrets of Cullen Advertising's success in the last several years. I laughed off their comments and told them tonight was simply pleasure and I was unwilling to speak of work.

It was at this point that I noticed Lauren Mallory standing with a group of girls smirking into her glass as she stared at my furious face from across the room. I put my drink on a passing waiters tray, tapped Jasper on his shoulder and nodded towards Lauren, silently asking him to flank me as I approached the bitch, ready to set the record straight.

As I was stalking towards her, the room fell silent as the sound of a large door opened and Jasper slapped my shoulder with the back of his hand so I turned to look at him. He was staring towards the door with his jaw slacked, I turned as fast as I could just in time to see Jennifer and Marcus Hale enter with Rosalie walking behind them looking stunning with Emmett on her arm.

Alice followed with Eric on her arm. Eric? When the fuck did that happen?

I didn't really have chance to think much of it because the next things I knew my angel was before me.

And she really did look like a fucking angel. Jesus. Fucking. CHRIST. My dick was hard before she even took two steps into the room and I let out an involuntary groan.

Said groan quickly turned into a menacing growl when I noticed her arm linked with the dickhead from the photograph a couple of weeks ago. I felt like my head was going to explode with rage.

He was touching her again. He had his hands on her. She was MINE.

I watched as they filled into the room, the background noise of people talking returned and I watched as Isabella turned around to face Alice.

FUCK. ME.

I thought she looked fucking amazing from the front?! The back... there was no back.

The perfectly fucking elegant dress was a midnight blue, sparkly but none of that tacky shit, it was fucking breathtaking. It hugged her figure perfectly before flowing out a little. It was reasonably low-cut and her breasts looked fucking perfect. It had beautiful little flowers on the shoulder straps before it exposed the whole of her back into a V that ended just on top of the beginning of her ass. I could see the sides of her back dimples. FUCK.

"Is that...?" Jasper asked.

"The love of my fucking life."

***Hotel 1000 does exist in Seattle although I don't know if its possibly to host a party like this...**

**I think its pretty important to see Bella's dress because its beautiful! The girls dresses/Edward's tux are over there too!**

**I'd love if you'd review and let me know what you thought of this... I have a feeling you all hate me right now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Monday... again!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers!**

**I'm so glad not all of you hate me hehe!**

**Remember, dresses are over on the blog! _www . ribena-rose . blogspot . com_**

"You WHAT?!" I screeched.

"I invited him. Well he was already invited but I PERSONALLY invited him to come..." Rose shrugged.

"She means she told him you were going to be there and he accepted." Alice interjected.

"Exactly." Rose smirked.

"Why on Earth would you do that Rose! You know there's no way I can go now right?!" I dead panned.

"Oh stop being so ridiculous Isabella!" She chastised and I flinched at the use of my full name. Only _he_ called me that.

"Besides, I just spent a fucking fortune on your dress so there's no way you're backing out now princess."

Rosalie had insisted on buying my dress, mainly because it was designer and way out of any kind of budget I had, or probably ever would have. Plus there was the whole problem that I had told her I had a dress but didn't so we had spent the day before dress hunting.

I had refused to let her pay for it but the conniving little troublemaker had already paid for it before I could get a word out. Now of course, I understood why she wanted to buy me an amazing dress. Edward would be there.

"So you knew when we went dress shopping?! You knew he would be there?"

"Yep, now get your freaking dress on! Jacob will be here in 20 minutes!"

"Jacob?!" I asked, completely clueless about what she had planned.

"Of course _darling_. Your date." She winked. "I called Jacob earlier in the week and told him he had to escort you out, Eric is coming for Alice and I've got my Emmett."

"What have you done Rosalie Hale?" I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Look, I told you that I'd spoke to Cullen. Emmett told you everything and you know Emmett wouldn't just lie for the sake of lying. He loves you Bella... So do I and I know you're freaking out on me right now but just think... He's going to be putty in your hands." She laughed.

"Yes Rose, I'm aware you guys told me EVERYTHING despite my plea's to get you to stop! It doesn't mean I want to talk to him!" I lied sarcastically.

I did. I really did want to talk to him, to see his beautiful lips move. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't give in.

Emmett had came over after speaking with Edward and told me everything that had happened. The 'just friends' date, the unwelcome kiss, the paps and lies to the press and the fact that Edward was trying to sue the little slut. Yet I still felt like I was being played.

I was still pissed off that I hadn't heard a word from him until he seen a photograph of me and Jake, that Rosalie owned up to sending, and that he went out with another woman, 'just friends' or not. That was unacceptable and I wasn't going to be played around by anyone. Not even a Greek God like Edward Cullen.

So I was stuck in a situation, not quite sure how to proceed. I wanted Edward, God how I wanted his strong arms around me again. Yet at the same time I wanted him to suffer like I had the day I seen the photographs of the little slut throwing herself at him. Suffer like I had when I read the part about me being his 'Seattle play-thing'.

Ever since this all came about, I had spent the majority of my time in my boring dorm room, knowing fine well Edward had no idea where it was. To be truthfully honest, I was missing my bed at Rose's and the constant company. Even Emmett.

"Fine, don't talk to him. Jacob will escort you in, we'll drink all the far too expensive champagne, call everyone 'Darling',pretend we have tourettes, play 'who can piss off the most millionaires' then dance like a group of constipated, high monkeys to classical music. Kay?" Alice interjected from where she sat at the dressing table in our suit in Hotel 1000, pinning up her hair.

I couldn't help but laugh. That girl had something seriously wrong with her. I really liked the whole tourettes game, that could be fun.

'Hey Edward- FUCKING ASSHOLE- how are you today- YOU DICKHEAD? Having fun - YOU MANWHORING PIG. Great party huh? FUCK OFF HOME.'  
definitely fun...

I was interrupted from my thoughts from a loud knocking at the door and Rosalie's mother saying she was sending our dates up in 5 minutes. We all got to work on getting each other into our ball gowns, those things were tricky!

Another knock at the door and a couple of minutes later I was walking towards a tux-wearing Jacob.

"Belly! You look... WOW!" he stuttered causing me to laugh.

"Thanks Jake, you look pretty good yourself. Now let's do this thing!" I smiled, lining up behind Alice.

"So is he here?"

"Yep."

"Ouch... Want me to kick his ass?" Jake said, too serious for my liking.

"Nah its cool, I actually want him to sweat all night." I winked.

"Noted, I'll make sure to stick close by all night then." He laughed.

"You're the best Jake." I laughed too, linking my arm with his.

I had spoken with Jacob often after our reunion in Forks. We had the 'you're my best friend and that's it' conversation and he'd been a real help with all things Edward when I felt the need to rant or even ask for a little advice. He had really been there for me and that's why I was glad he was here with me tonight. Rose's reasoning did make a little more sense now. Plus I was sure Edward would be at least a little jealous to see me here with Jacob, and he deserved to see what he could have had.

Raising my head just a little more and a squeeze of encouragement from Jacob on my hand, I tried my best to walk into the room behind the other three couples with as much confidence as I could gather.

Eventually we all disperse and moved around the room a little more so I turned to Alice to ask her if she could see him.

"Oh honey, I can see him and trust me, he definitely see's you. He's behind you toward the back and hasn't taken his eyes off you since you stepped in." She giggled as I noticed my heart start to beat faster.

He was really watching me?

I smiled at her and turned around, trying to subtly spot him in the large crowd. He wasn't what I spotted though. Heading towards us was none other than that bitch Lauren Mallory flanked by a couple of other girls, Rebecca being the only one I remembered from Rose's Halloween party.

"Rosalie, Darling! How are you? Happy Birthday by the way." Lauren said, leaning in to kiss Rosalie's cheek, the other girls doing similar things.

"I'm good Lauren and thank you." Rose said curtly and it didn't go unnoticed by Lauren who then turned to Alice and me, barely nodding with a tight smile before excusing herself to 'get a drink'.

"What the hell is she doing here Rose?" Alice asked.

"I'm not in charge of the guest list remember! Trust me, it's all my mothers doing. I couldn't name more than 20 people here. She couldn't not invite the Mallory's apparently, regardless of my now lack of friendship with Lauren. I'm sorry Bella."

Rosalie had taken it upon herself to contact Lauren to find out what had happened, Lauren had told her to go and read a magazine, that the story was there in black and white before hanging up on her. Rosalie had been furious of course and had decided to end their 'friendship' apparently.

"It's okay, I'll just keep my distance." I forced a smile on my face.

I spent the next hour being introduced along with Alice and our dates as Rosalie's best friends to anyone and everyone that would listen to her. She really was such a genuinely sweet girl sometimes. I had looked around the room, trying to find a perfect head of hair and green eyes but came up blank every time.

Where was he hiding?

The next time I looked, I found him.

There he was in all his glory looking better than anyone else ever had in a tuxedo, constantly running his hand through his hair. He looked amazing.  
The only thing ruining my ogling was the fact he was stood talking to none other than Lauren fucking Mallory. What the fuck?

Emmett and Rose had gone on and on about how furious he was with her, how much he hated her and yet there he was, stood in her presence, speaking to her.

I couldn't help the emotions that overcome me and suddenly I needed to escape, I needed to be alone. I told Jacob I'd be right back and left his side, striding as fast as I could to the ladies room where I stopped in front of the mirror staring at myself but not really seeing anything.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest and I could feel the nauseating feeling churning in my stomach much like the first time I seen those photo's.  
I splashed cold water on my face before remembering I had make up on. I rushed into one of the extremely luxurious toilet stalls, locked the door and went to work on attempting to save my mascara before it ran all down my face.

I was about to open the door when I heard the main door open and the ladies room filled with partially familiar voices and one familiar name that stuck out so much I remained planted where I was, their voices flowing over the small gap in the top of the stall door.

"So what did Edward say?" A voice sounding much like Rebecca's said.

"Urgh, nothing." I notice Lauren's voice straight away.

"Come on, that wasn't nothing, I could practically hear him shouting from the other side of the room!" Shouting? At Lauren?

"He's just pissed about the press thing, nothing big. I told him I did it for us, so that we could get our relationship out there and show him that if he wanted me, the public would be okay with that."

"And what did he say?" Another voice asked.

"He said I was delusional, that his heart belonged to Rosalie's peasant friend or something and I laughed. He's the delusional one if he thinks I'm really going to let him settle for that little college whore when he could have me. I'm New York's IT girl for God sakes! Men fall to their knee's to be with a woman like me and when I'm finished Edward Cullen won't be an exception." She laughed.

I was confused about so much from that little speech. Of course I was the 'peasant friend' of Rosalie's and the 'college whore' but did Edward really say his heart belonged to me? I felt my face heat with flattery and yet anger. I was so fucking angry! How dare she say those things about me, but also about Edward!

"You really think you can get him to marry you? I heard him say he wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole." Another voice questioned.  
Marry her? She really was delusional!

"Sure, I told him he'd be lucky to have me! Who wouldn't want me? I'm a Mallory, the most beautiful one to exist too, what more could he want?"

At that point I opened the stall door and walked out, stopping one of Lauren's minions from speaking as they all gawked at my presence. Lauren, completely unaware I was stood behind her as she continued to apply lip gloss into a mirror on a compact in her hand, continued to talk.

"I mean what does she have that I don't? So she's got like what... naturally big tits. Who gives a fuck! At least mine will stay perkier for longer." She continued to say as her friends tried to subtly make her aware of my presence. I just smirked and crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to continue.

"That dress she had on was probably bought by Rosalie after her begging, or stolen. There's no way she could have afforded that." She laughed and I felt my smirk drop a little at her words. She was right.

"Actually, I didn't have to beg Rosalie to buy me this dress. She bought it for me, yes, but she did so before I even had the chance to refuse. You know why? Because she's a good friend. Unlike your friends who have been aware of me standing here, listening to you, for at least a good couple of minutes without alerting you." I sneered causing Lauren's body to go rigid before she snapped her compact closed and turned to face me.

"Now that we've established number 1 on our 'What Bella has that Lauren doesn't list, is good friends, we can also add naturally big tits as number 2. Now I'd have to say that number 3 was Edward's affections. Number 4 would be integrity. Number 5 would respect, self and for others. Number 6 intelligence. Number 7 my hair colour isn't our of a box. Number one8 I can count the men I've been with on one hand, you'd have to use all of our hands and feet-"

"You little bitch! How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?!" Lauren screamed.

"Oh yeah, you're the... what was it? IT GIRL of New York right? You have men falling at your feet?"

"Exactly." She smirked.

"So why are you here, on the other side of the country trying to get someone else's man to be yours? Why do you feel the need to get press involved to trick people into thinking you're with someone? Is your life really that pathetic? Are you really that desperate?" I said sarcastically.

Lauren's face distorted into something resembling the vampires from 'Buffy the vampire slayer' as her 'friends' laughed at my mocking.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed and the room fell silent.

"You! You're nothing but a CHILD! He'll play with you for a little while before he gets bored and throws you away, then you'll be nothing again and he'll come running to someone like me."

"No one's ever going to run to you Lauren, but I swear if you don't get the fuck out of my party I'll run you over with Emmett's truck." Rosalie's voice came from the now open door of the ladies room. Alice was right behind her.

"Rosal-"Lauren started but Rose held her hand up to stop her before demanding she leave again. With one last dirty look at me, she left.

Rose and Alice were trying to comfort me, asking me what happened from start to finish and I told them the most of it, but all I could think about was Edward. I needed to see him and they both seemed to understand.

I walked back out into the room and headed straight towards Jacob, briefed him on what had happened and told him I needed to speak to Edward.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm ready. definitely ready." I said against his chest and he squeezed me a little tighter before placing his finger under my chin and bringing my face up to look at him.

"Go get him tiger!" He winked and I laughed at his ridiculously cheesy line before pulling out of his grasp and turning around.

That's when I met his gaze for the first time all night. He was stood about 10 feet away, jaw clenched tight, hand wrapped so tightly around a glass of scotch that his knuckles were white and a murderous look on his face as his green eyes bore into mine.

.

**Uh-oh! You guys ready to see that possessive-ward/jealous-ward ;)?**

**I'd love to know what you think, if you love it, I'll do a special mid-week post!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back!**

**Here's the mid-week special chapter as a thanks to all my readers and reviewers for your love! **

**Mixed response to both Bella and Edward... It's a halfy-half on who should do the grovelling here...**

**So many of you were glad that Bella stood up for herself and even more of you wished for a full on cat fight hahaha! **

**Here's the confrontation ;)**

**(Oh and jealous/possessive-ward)**

.

I wasn't sure what I expected to happen when I finally met Edward again... I just knew this wasn't how I had planned it. perhaps running into his open arms and professing our undying love to each other?

Instead, I was stood under his scrutiny as I felt like his stare was going to start melting my skin from my bones it was so intense. I could feel his resentment rolling from his body, seeping from every pore.

I looked back at Jacob for reassurance, I needed him to tell me everything was going to be alright and that Edward's stare was one of just extreme lust rather than the reality, instead I was met with the look of distaste and warning aimed straight to Edward. I didn't need to look at Edward to know his gaze had moved to my best friend, I could feel the heat of his stare disappearing slightly and Jacob's features hardened more, if possible.

I knew I had to do something to stop the increasing amount of hostility and testosterone that had risen in the room so I turned back to Edward, about to speak when he beat me to it.

"Isabella, a word please?" He spoke through clenched teeth, barely taking his eyes away from Jacob. His tone so sharp I felt a slight bit of fear before I pushed it down, nodded my head slightly before raising it as high as I could and walking confidently, brushing past him on my way to the door.

I felt his presence behind me before I felt his hand firmly on my exposed lower back. The same electric current that seemed to be there when we touched was in full power, causing me to jump slightly before shuddering gently. I felt him smirk cockily beside me. God, I wanted him, the asshole.

I expected him to lead me outside but instead he pulled me into a room just off the lounge. The walls, floor and slightly sheer curtains that draped the full length windows were all white, including the beautiful soft leather sofa's and chaise's. There were small coffee tables filled with all different size candles giving the room a beautiful, soft, romantic glow, with blue lights set around making it look more modern.

The room was empty baring another couple sat near the bar, so Edward lead me to a couch towards the back of the room, helping me sit comfortably in my dress before going to the bar, throwing down his glass of scotch and returning with two glasses of champagne.

I murmured a quite thanks before turning my gaze to look at him. He sat back into the couch, one arm draped over the back towards me, the other pushing his glass to his lips, one ankle resting on his opposite, showing off his muscular thighs and long legs. Why did he have to look so damn good?!

We sat there in silence for a while, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, he said he wanted to talk to me and yet he just sat there facing forward, gaze still murderous.

"So are you going to talk or are we just going to sit here?" I asked, trying not to let my voice tremble.

He sighed, put his glass down and turned sightly on the couch to face me. "Isabella..." He whispered before continuing as if he had a speech ready.

"I got called away two days after you left me with my thoughts. Whilst in New York you were the only fucking thing on my mind, twenty-four-seven, I couldn't concentrate half the time. I knew straight away that I had to come home to you, your age didn't mean shit. I wanted you, all of you. I had this plan, this really fucking pathetic plan that I'd turn up at your door step, drop to my knee's and beg for your forgiveness." He laughed humourlessly y as my heart dropped at his words.

"I was laid in this cold, shitty bed in New York, thinking only of you. Nothing but you. How I wanted to see your face, smell your hair..." He paused, leaning over to play with a tendril of my hair, wrapping it softly around his finger. "Bury myself so deep inside you that I couldn't remember my own fucking name."

My breath hitched at his words as I watched his lips caress each letter. My heart rate sped up and my mind was flooded with memories of us together, the feel of his hands all over my body, his lips kissing, licking, sucking at my skin, the slow rocking of his hips to his pounding thrusts as he made me his. He smirked cockily again, knowing the nature of my thoughts, before his face hardened.

"I was going to cave in, I was going to call you. Forget all my plans of waiting until I got home to tell you about my need for you. I thought you were too good for a phone call, especially one from the other side of the country, but I felt myself falling, desperate for the sweet sound of your voice." He paused.  
"Rosalie text me at that point, just before I gave in. You looked so fucking beautiful, perfect almost." I had to admit my heart dropped at the 'almost', I was a little bit thrown off guard.

"The only thing stopping you from perfection was your arms. Around someone. Around another fucking man. Around HIM." He growled lowly. "You looked so fucking happy. I was furious Isabella. I was so fucking angry. I contemplated getting on the next plane."

"But Edw-" I started to interrupt, wanting explain my friendship with Jake, but he just continued, almost like I wasn't there.

"I realised then that I should probably let you go, let you be happy with someone closer to your age, someone who could probably make you more happy than I could." He moved back slightly.

"Lauren came along the following week, she was running in the same place as me which I found unusual but didn't think much of it at first. She was probably fucking following me. She asked me to go out as friends, and I genuinely thought she meant it. We had a reasonable dinner, talked like friends, she paid for her own meal, but the whole time, even though I knew we were just out as friends, all I could think about was how fucking much I wished it was you. How fucking much I wished her over dyed blonde head would disappear and be replaced with soft dark curls." He played with my hair again softly.

"That's when I knew I couldn't give up with you, I couldn't not have you..." He trailed off and I felt the possessiveness in the way he was still touching me.  
"We got outside, she kissed me... I pushed the delusional bitch off me. The next day I flew home, turned up at Rosalie's 'cause it turns out I didn't even ask for your fucking address. That's when I found out. You wouldn't speak to me Isabella and I was so fucking desperate..." He growled the last part.

"Well you should have fucking thought about that before you went out with her Edward!" I spat.

"Don't." He warned but I just couldn't stop.

"I sat waiting around for days for a phone call that didn't come! I sat thinking I was worth nothing! That you didn't think I was worth anything, worth even a phone call to let me down. Then the next thing you text me after seeing a photo of me with someone else, not at all bothered about my feelings that you hadn't spoken to me at all! Then BAM! A fuck load of photo's and articles about you banging Lauren Mallory! I was devastated Edward! Did you read any of those articles?!" I almost screamed at him.

"I was referred to on multiple occasions as 'Cullen's Seattle play-thing' and 'most recent gold-digger' HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FELT?!" I screeched, watching him flinch, not even caring about my surroundings.

"Isabella! You and I both know neither of those things are true!" He glowered.

"That's not the point! My FATHER saw those articles Edward!"

"Is that why you're here with HIM?!"

"What? No Edward, my father has noting to do with me being here with Jacob." I said, looking into his burning green eyes.

"So why ARE you here with him?"

Out of my p vision I seen Jacob heading toward us in a fast pace, aware of our raised voices. I internally cringed, this was not the place for him right now, Edward was obviously annoyed at me being here with him.

"Everything alright over here Bells?" Jake said and I watched Edward visibly stiffen, his fists and jaw clenching before he turned his head towards Jacob.  
"Uh-" I was interrupted once again by Edward.

"Everything's fine, dog. Now if you'll excuse us, we're having a private conversation." Edward growled, giving a death glare to Jacob.

"Yeah, about that... Come on Bella, I think you should come with me. I don't like the way this guys acting." Jake said, grabbing my hand and I immediately stood up, pulling my hands from him and putting them in front of me, ready to tell him everything was alright when Edward jumped up, getting in Jacobs face.

"GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Edward roared.

"Woah man! You need to chill the fuck out! Come on Bella." Jake said, taking a step back and furiously looking between Edward and I.

"Jake its okay." I said, trying to pull Edward back and away from Jacob by the back of his suit jacket.

"She's not going anywhere with you BOY, move a-fucking-long. NOW!"

"EDWARD! Just stop okay!" I shouted, putting my hand on his arm and tugging him back roughly. Realistically I wouldn't have had any chance of moving him but he allowed me to pull him back, of which I was grateful.

"Jacob, I'm fine really. Edward and I are going to finish talking then I'll come find you... 'kay?" I urged him with my eyebrows, showing him everything was fine at the same time Edward stepped as close towards me as possible and wrapped his arm around me possessively, staring straight at Jacob.

"Whatever, Bells. Just... be careful okay?" He nodded his head towards me before walking away muttering something under his breath that I couldn't work out.

"What the fuck was that?!" I shouted, pushing him away from me.

"Fucking pussy wouldn't even fight for you!" Edward growled.

"Fight for me? What the hell are you talking about Edward?!"

"How dare he turn up here with you, let you fucking walk away into a private room with me then run away like a fucking pussy! What kind of fucking boyfriend is he?! Does he not realise what he's got with you?!" He ranted and I almost laughed.

"Whats so funny Isabella?" He sighed.

"Jacob's not my boyfriend."

"Too-fucking-right he isn't!" He seethed, grabbing my arms and pulling me to him. "He never will be either, Isabella."

The close proximity of his body, the anger and lust laced within his voice, his jealousy and possessive hold on me all turned me into a wet, quivering mess,desperate for the unbelievably sexy man stood in front of me.

"What's wrong Edward, are you jealous?" I purred close to his mouth, letting my eyes flick seductively from his mouth to his eyes.

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe Baby Girl." His chest vibrated with the depth of his voice as his head lowered towards my lips. I smirked up at him before taking a step back, out of his arms and turning to walk away as fast as I could, still managing to sway my hips.

I turned back when I got to the door, Edward was still stood in the same spot with a rather large problem in his pants, watching me leave. I giggled slightly before winking and turning to walk back into the party.

I smiled towards Jake, who was stood at the bar watching the door eagerly for my return, he visibly relaxed and smiled back before returning to his conversation. I was glad he had made friends here, I loved Jake but I didn't plan on spending every second of my night with him.

I spotted Rosalie and Alice talking to a group of people so I made my way over. I was introduced to a blonde man named Jasper whom was stood with Alice's date for the evening Eric and Emmett. What shocked me the most was the familiar face from Rosalie's Halloween party.

"Bella, how lovely to see you again." James smiled.

"Yeah, you too." I politely smiled back.

I hadn't been aware who James was at the party, I definitely wasn't clued up to the fact that he worked for Emmett along with Jasper and Eric.

"We didn't really get chance to talk much at the party, how are you?" He flirted and I felt slightly awkward when I answered.

We continued to make polite small talk, his a little more flirty than mine, when I noticed Edward making his way back towards us. Rosalie had asked me if everything was okay when I first arrived at the group, I told her I was fine but if Edward came over, to help me escape if I felt necessary.

Safe to say with the angry gaze on his face at my conversation with James, I felt it necessary. I nudged Rose with a teasing wink toward Edward we, along with Alice made a polite but quick departure just as Edward arrived, giggling softly at his frustrated gaze.

We were approached by a couple of Rosalie's fathers associates to dance later in the evening. I was slowing gently around the dance floor with a charming man named Henry, a 78-year-old retired but infamous lawyer of the 70's and 80's who's wife had recently passed away. He made me laugh constantly and put me at ease rather than making me feel awkward with the situation.

"You know, Bella, you are one lovely young woman. You remind me very much of my wife when we first met. So full of fire and yet so gentle. You'll make a lucky man very happy one day. Just remember, follow your heart because at the end of the day, our hearts know what we really want. Sometimes we just take too long to realise, then its too late. Never be late." He smiled before turning to the hand that had tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in Henry?" Edward's silky voice asked.

"Edward! Of course you may son! Tell your father I'm expecting a visit." He winked before walking away.

My eyes met his as he placed his hands on my hips, mine wrapping around his neck softly.

"You know Henry?" I asked.

"Yeah, hes a family friend." He smiled as he moved us to the music.

Frank Sinatra's 'Under my Skin' began to play and my skin erupted into goosebumps as I remembered the last time we danced, and specifically to this song. Edward's eyes were burning into my own, his gaze hungry. He remembered too.

He let go of my waist, grabbed my hands and turned me quickly before pulling me so that my back was to his front, my arms crossed as his hands held on to mine. It all happened so quickly I let out a soft gasp as I felt his soft lips on the side of my neck.

We continued to sway to the music before he spun me again to face him and dipped me low, leaning forward and placing another soft kiss to him chest just about the swell of my breasts and pulling me up slowly. I was breathless. And incredibly turned on.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked, amazed.  
"My mother insisted on dance lessons as a child." He said quietly, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink before he grinned sexily at me. "I guess I just got better all on my own."

A throat cleared to the side of us and I looked to find Jacob stood there, thats when I noticed the party had died down a great deal, the only people left were the younger guests.

"Its getting late... I was just coming over to ask if you wanted me to take you home?" He asked, always so thoughtful. Apparently Edward didn't agree.

"She's not going anywhere with you, especially not HOME." He growled, pushing me behind him.

"I think you should let Bella answer for herself." Jacob said, standing taller.

"Jake, I'm good. I was planning to stay here anyway, my stuff's up at my room. Thanks anyway." I replied, pushing around Edward to get to him.

"You sure? I could stay." He said and Edward growled again.

"Honestly Jake, Its fine. Thank you for coming tonight, I really appreciate it." I smiled apologetically and reached over to hug him. I didn't care about Edward's incessant growling behind me, all I cared about was the fact that Jacob had been a really good friend tonight.

Jake pulled back and left a little kiss on my cheek and Edward immediately pulled me back to him again before Jake shook his head and walked away. Edward watching his retreating form with anger and disgust.

"Did you want him to stay with you?" He asked menacingly.

I leaned up, placed my lips at his ear and whispered "Jealousy is a terrible disease" and once again walking away from him, out of the lounge and towards the elevators. I secretly hoped he would follow me and was incredibly disappointed when I turned around for the first time when I stepped in the elevator to see he hadn't.

The doors started to close when a hand smacked against the side of the elevator and he stepped in, his gaze as hot and heavy as it had been all night.  
He leant right over me, his body making full contact with the side of mine and pressed the button for the top floor with his right hand. He didn't pull back though, instead he used his other hand and pushed me against the wall, the front of his body pushed up against mine as he copied my earlier move and put his lips to my ear.

"You should never tease a man like me Isabella. I always get what I want." He whispered, softly trailing a finger up and down my thigh.

I was desperate to feel his lips on mine, to feel him cover my body and fill me up and make me feel like no one else ever had. He grabbed my thigh roughly and pulled it up over his hip, grinding himself into me as his lips met mine.

It wasn't soft or slow. It was hard, fast and full of anger, passion, jealousy and need.

It was possessive.

.

**So no grovelling...**

**How'd you like Edward this chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Um... Hi! **

**I can't apologise enough for how late and short this is but at least its a lemon... Forgive me?**

**Thanks to my lovely readers and reviews!**

.

The elevator came to a stop at Edward's floor and he pulled back away from me quickly, grabbed my hand and lead me down the short hallway to the only room on the top floor. He pulled out his key-card, placed it in the door and dragged me in, slamming the door shut behind me and pulled me into his arms.

His lips met mine again as my hands found their way into his jacked, pulling it off his shoulders, undoing his bow-tie and shit. He stood there in dull light of the room looking as perfect as he ever had. The sculpted muscles of his shoulders and chest flexing as he popped the button and zipper to his dress pants, taking them and his shoes off before stalking towards me.

"It seems like every time this happens you're wearing a beautiful fucking dress that's a pain in the ass to get off." He growled lowly.

I put my hand to the right hand side of the dress and slowly pulled down the short zipper that kept the dress from falling off me. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and slowly pushed down the arms of the dress, letting it fall into a pool at my feet.

I watched Edward's face for any kind of reaction to what I was wearing underneath, I wasn't disappointed, but I was shocked. Anger and jealousy took over his features as he stared down at my black lace stockings, garter belt and panties with my heels still on before looking back up at Edward.

"What?" I asked, suddenly extremely self-conscious and wrapped my arms around my bare breasts.

Edward met my gaze at this point, his face taking on a multitude of emotions. Anger, guilt, lust, jealousy...

He didn't say anything though, just stood staring at me with a hard on in his boxers. I couldn't help but feel like there was something incredibly wrong with me. I bent down to pick my dress back up before walking towards the door, embarrassed to hell.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Well you clearly don't want me so I'm going to head back to my room." I said, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked, shocking me.

"I...I'm not sure..." I stuttered.

"Why, Isabella?"

"Because when I found out you'd be here I felt pathetic wearing a pair of cotton panties and Rosalie suggested I dress up a little... since I couldn't wear a bra I thought I'd try a little something more. I guess I wished for this to happen..." I sighed, even more embarrassed at my confession.

I didn't have time to even think about what his reply might be before Edward pushed me back into the door, pressing his whole body up against me.

"So this is for me? You're dressed like this for me?" He asked darkly, latching his mouth onto my neck, causing me to drop my dress.

"Yes, God, yes!"

"Say it! Tell me you dressed up for me and not him. Tell me its all for me." He growled.

"It's all for you, Edward." I moaned.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me into the bedroom, pushing me down on the luxurious king size bed. He leant over and began kissing my breasts, licking and sucking each nipple softly then roughly causing my back to arch into him further. He followed a similar trail down the rest of my body before getting to my panties where he placed his mouth over the top of the lace and blew hot air onto my swollen flesh.

"Edward! Please! Don't tease me." I whimpered, needing him there and then.

He chuckled deeply before attaching his hands to my panties and ripping them. I was about to complain when he attacked me, pushing his tongue as deep as he could inside of me, groaning and pulling me to him with his hands wrapped around my thighs.

I cried out at the unexpected intrusion as he fucked me with his tongue before it ran fast tight circles over my clit. He was merciless as he continued to bring me to the edge with each delicious twist of his tongue inside of me to each flick and suck of my swollen flesh. I had never felt myself so close to exploding in such a small amount of time. By the time he pushed on of his long, perfect fingers inside of me and curled it as his mouth worked the rest of me, my vision was clouding over, my body convulsing and his name escaping my mouth in a high-pitched whisper as my climax took over.

Edward was on top of me quickly, kissing me hard so I could taste myself on his lips. I looked up to see his cocky, dark smile, chin and lips still covered in my juices as he entered me in one unexpected, powerful thrust, his eyes rolling back into his head.

I cried out, still coming down from my orgasm as he set a fast, hard pace.

"Every fucking time!" He gritted out. "I can barely keep myself...keep myself from coming the second I'm inside of you."

I couldn't form words as the force of his thrusts picked up and I was on the edge of the extreme pleasure/pain barrier.

"I fucking love these stockings!" He groaned as he pulled one leg up onto his shoulder and wrapped his strong hands around it.

He leant forwards and whispered in my ear "You feel this Baby Girl?" as he pulled my other leg onto his shoulder and leant in even closer.

"Ugh... Feel me? FUCK! No one else will ever make you feel this way, Isabella. No one will EVER get to do this to you!" He said through clenched teeth, his thrusts moving a little slower but no less powerful as his cock hit that spot inside and his pelvis rubbed against my clit.

"Ohhh fuccccck!" I moaned out, desperate for my climax to take over as his words pushed me to the edge even further.

"I'm right aren't I, Isabella? You're mine." He growled loudly.

"YES!"

"Say it! Out loud! SAY IT!" He groaned.

"I'm yours Edward, all fucking yours!" We both moaned as he began to thrust faster.

I could feel it, I was right there... the coil inside me was as tight as it could go and I just needed that little push.

"Mine." He growled in my ear and that was all it took before I fell off the edge.

It began in my sex and ran to my toes, I felt it rise up until it took over my entire body, pure ecstasy spread through me as I convulsed, the bright light behind my eyes turning and fading in to blackness.

The last thing I remember was Edward roaring out in pleasure.

.

Something was cold. Cold and wet. I tried to move but couldn't.

"Isabella? Can you hear me?" I heard Edward say far in the distance. I groaned, trying to get the cold wetness off my head.

"Come back to me Baby Girl." Edward's voice was suddenly whispering in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry but I could make out Edward's gorgeous face hovering above me.

"Cold." I mumbled, trying to get him to understand I didn't like anything cold or wet as I closed my eyes.

He chuckled gently and removed the wet cloth from my head and began stroking my hair softly.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You had me really fucking scared back there." He said softly, placing kisses onto my forehead.

I just hummed back enjoying his touch. He pulled back much too soon and told me to sit up gently and drink the glass of water he had in his hand. I complied before smiling softly at him and telling him I was tired.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He mumbled to my lips, pulling my back into his chest and wrapping his arms around me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi!**

**I know, I know! How long?!**

**I have a pretty good reason though... Life's a mtherfkingbtch and its dealt me a really shitty hand the last few weeks.**

**Thank you to all of you for your continued support. To my long term and my new readers and all of you inbetween... Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

.

.

(SO remember, last chapter Bella passed out from make-up/angry/possessive sex with olderward...)

_"God... yes! Right there! Fuck, Isabella! FUUCK" I moaned as my sweet little temptress wrapped her tiny, soft hand around my cock and rubbed me to perfection._

_"Edward." She sighed quietly._

_"Keep going, Baby Girl." I moaned. I breathed in deeply, trying to stop myself from blowing my load straight away, when I felt something tickling my nose._

My eyes opened with a start, the light blaring in from the blinds and I realised I had been dreaming. In fact my arms were wrapped around Isabella, her hair draped over my face and I had my cock resting between her ass cheeks and had humped hell out of her while she slept.

God, I was such a fucking pervert but it felt so fucking good.

I was briefly tempted to wake Isabella up and bury myself in her all fucking morning, but realistically, I knew I had stuff to do and we had things to discuss.  
Sighing, I slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving my beautiful Angel fast asleep.

As the water cascaded over me, I felt victorious. I had gotten her back. I had brought her 'home' with me and fucked her, claimed her once again. I wanted to scream it from the fucking rooftops, wanted to find that little mutt and rub it in his face, shove it down his throat whilst I was there.

My rage from last night, seeing her with him and then he kept on coming back, interrupting us and trying to take Isabella away from me was beginning to surface and I knew I needed to calm down.

I had her now and there was no way I was letting her go. I smirked to myself, filled with pride that she chose me over him, over any and every man that wanted her.

I dressed and headed to the lobby of the hotel, calling Rosalie on the way and getting Isabella's room information from her, before ordering breakfast and picking up the latest stock market newspaper the hotel had.

Rosalie packed Isabella's things for me and handed me her stuff with a warning 'not to break her fucking heart' and a genuine 'good luck, you're good for each other' before I was on my way back to our room.

Just as I got to our door, the room service arrived and I opened the door, gesturing for the young man to enter with the trolley first. He pushed through the threshold before stopping dead in his tracks. Unaware of what his problem was, I slid in beside him only to find Isabella frozen in the middle of the room, naked, covered by only a thing white sheet from the bed.

I inwardly groaned, she looked fucking amazing. She had obviously removed the night before's make up leaving her face fresh and her hair had been brushed into soft waves, draped over her shoulders. I was about to cross the room to her when I realised that the young man stood next to me was openly gawking at the sight of my girl.

I turned all my attention to him immediately, almost seeing red as I spoke to him.

"That'll be all. Thank you." I said through clenched teeth.

The boy snapped out of it at my tone before his face lit up in embarrassment and fear.

"Y-yes S-sir." He stuttered before practically running out of the room. I pushed the cart further in and slammed the door behind me, making Isabella jump.

"I-I thought it was you... I didn't realise you wouldn't be alone. Sorry." She mumbled quietly. She thought I was mad at her. How could I be mad at her when she had planned to meet me at the door like that?

"Come here." She began walking slowly towards me before she stood right in front of where I had sat down at the dinning table. I dragged her to sit on my lap before kissing her senseless.

She remained in my lap as I fed her breakfast before I sat her on the table and spread her legs to have my breakfast. She moaned and writhed the whole time, wrapping her hands in my hair as I devoured her until she came on my tongue over and over.

I insisted we spent the day together so she showered and dressed whilst I called Irina about a possible client who had emailed me personally rather than going through the company, and more importantly, my assistant.

We checked out of the hotel around noon before I took Isabella out for lunch where we sat and discussed each of our misunderstandings and problems. I learned that Jacob was an old friend of Isabella's family of whom she hadn't seen for a couple of years. the photograph was completely innocent and nothing had ever happened between them. I also learned that Jacob had helped Isabella and gave her advice regarding our relationship and although I still didn't like it, I had to accept it.

I once again explained everything that happened, in detail, with Lauren.I told her everything I knew and she told me about the bathroom incident the night before. Hearing Isabella stand up for herself and me that way made me seriously fucking hard. I had no idea when I became such a teenager, but I honestly couldn't keep it down around my little vixen.

We talked some more before she expressed the need to get home to write an essay that was due in a couple of days. I knew how important education was, especially to Isabella so I had absolutely no problem with dropping her off. What I did have a problem was, was her living arrangements.

"This is where you live?!" I asked, driving my Aston into one of the very few car parking spaces in font of a rather old and distasteful, dull grey coloured apartment block.

"Yep. When I'm not at Rose's." She shrugged like it was no big deal before jumping out of the car. I followed suit and grabbed her bags before securing my car and following her through an old broken security gate that no longer locked.

That had me on edge immediately. This wasn't safe.

As we walked up to the second flight of stairs, an apartment door was wide open, music blasting and the stench of weed seeping out into the stairwell and a group around 6 young men sat around in the hallway, some on laptops, others playing cards. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at us as we walked to the end of the corridor and up to the next flight of stairs.

We arrived at Isabella's door where she fumbled with her keys a little, opened the door and began laughing slightly.

"What?" I asked, wondering how she could possibly be laughing after seeing the state of the building she lives in and the others tha occupy it.

"Your face! Jesus Edward! We're in unofficial student dorm rooms and you're giving the stink eye to a group of guys listening to music and smoking pot, things that most students do, like they've just killed your dog." She laughed loudly.

Back in college I had smoke my fair share of pot and listened to music but I had never hung around half in a stairwell of a building like that for all to see.

"The fact that you're obviously well off, driving in here in an Aston Martin, dressed in a suit yet here with me looks really strange to be honest." She thought aloud before shrugging and offering me a drink a cup of coffee.

Whilst she was making it, I had a chance to really look around her apartment for the first time. All the walls were on off-white colour, the floor was fake oak wood and there was a large white couch in the centre of the room with a couple of colourful pillows placed neatly on it, a small coffee wood coffee table and a reasonable sized TV on the wall. Behind the couch was a small table with two chairs and a bookcase. To the right of them was a small kitchen in behind a wall. Three doors lead off from the main room and I guessed those to be bedrooms and the bathroom.

The place was reasonable decorated and furnished, even a little stylish, which I guessed had nothing to do with the owners of the building and more to do with Isabella and Alice.

There wasn't a lot of things lying around and I could tell that neither of the girls spent much time here compared to normal students. That had me feeling slightly better but I still hated it. Especially the thought that anyone could gain access to the building and even more so, that horrid group of boys the flight below.

I'd have to correct the situation immediately, I didn't want Isabella living there any more than I'd want to live there myself. Somehow though, I doubt she'd agree to my offer... yet.

**.**

**Think they're gunna be alright?**

**What about Edward's 'offer'?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back ladies!**

**This weeks been a little better so I'm updating a day early.**

**So many of you are wondering what his offer is and when he'll ask... It's not quite yet so don't be too worried ;)**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviews!**

**.**

.

The week passed by relatively quickly and I was able to see Edward a couple of times, often dodging his busy schedule. He was always wanting to take me somewhere new, whether it be an expensive restaurant, wine tasting and even offering to fly me to Colorado to go skiing for the a long weekend. All of course were absurd and I denied every time I could, I honestly just wanted to chill at his awesome apartment or go to the movies, maybe get a milkshake or something.

As much as Edward was introducing me to new things, I was showing him how people who aren't rich and never had rich parents live. He was mortified the first time I told him I wanted to go Christmas shopping and that's what we were doing on his incredibly rare Saturday free from work.

We walked all around the Mall, into shops Edward wouldn't have otherwise dared to enter, all the while he moaned and whined like a child. I picked up gifts for the majority of my family, Edward attempting to throw his card at the cashiers whilst I was getting out mine, I brushed him off every time for it though, making him sigh in frustration.

We walked past Victoria's Secret when Edward's eyes lit up, he practically dragged me into the store, ignoring my protests of 'I can't afford a pair of their sale panties'. A tall blonde asked if we needed help and Edward told her he had to make some business calls, gave her is credit card and told her "Anything and everything she wants, she gets. If there's something you think would suit her but she refuses, include it too." with a strong but quick kiss to my lips and a promise to return soon, he was gone and I was left shocked as the sales assistant muttered something like 'stupid lucky bitch'.

Remember that scene from pretty women where Richard Gere's character takes Julia Roberts shopping and they're all stood around her throwing things at her and telling her how amazing she looks? I lived the fucking reality but lingerie was the weapon of choice.

An hour and a half later Edward returned as I was walking out of the fitting rooms and two sales assistants were finishing up boxing and bagging all of the stupid, perfect underwear.

"Hi sweetheart, have fun?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

I ignored him and turned away like the child I was.

"Aw don't be like that Baby Girl." He chuckled, pulling me back into him, putting his fingers under my chin so I looked at him. "Think of it as a present from me to... me." He laughed, causing me to sigh in frustration.

"Isabella, its my money and I will spend it as I please. And trust me this purchase will please me A LOT." He winked and I couldn't help the blush that spread through me as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I was well aware that we were stood in the middle of a lingerie store making out like teenagers whilst the sales assistants glared. He eventually pulled back, placed a light kiss on my nose and turned to the cashier.

After loading the ridiculous amount of bags into Edward's car we drove back to his apartment. It had become a something that had occurred a lot recently, not that I was complaining, I loved Edward's apartment and his bed was glorious...

Honestly, spending the night had nothing to do with Edward himself and the delicious ways he worshipped my body before fucking me into oblivion or the way he held me all night in his large, strong arms.

Mary was making dinner when we walked in and stopped to greet me with a warm hug and a kiss to my cheek as usual. She was much more like a second mother to Edward and I than a housekeeper, having her make dinner was just another plus.

I put my purchases in the guest room before heading in to eat with Edward. We had a lovely dinner full of laughter from the day and I was exhausted by the time we'd finished with desert so we headed to bed early.

Edward slowly pealed our clothes off as he kissed me with so much passion and emotion it took my breath away. He laid me down on the bed before climbing on in between my legs, kissing and licking every part of my body as his fingers found their way to my pussy.

"Unnn," He groaned, "always so ready for me. Always so responsive."

I couldn't do anything but moan as his fingers played me to perfection, rubbing my clit as he slipped a finger, then two inside with the right amount of thrusting and curling to drive me to the edge.

I felt my orgasm approach quickly, sitting on the edge for what felt like eternity, it was glorious. I was about to tell Edward what I needed when his hands drew back quickly and he thrust into me in the same breath.

"Jesus!" He moaned as his hips began to move, his thrusts speeding up.

I was there. My orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks, my body convulsed and my toes curled. Edward kept on moving, unrelenting as he cursed repeatedly. My orgasm didn't die down though, it just kept going as Edward's cock hit my g-spot over and over.

"That's right Little Girl, feel what my cock does to you. What only I do to you," He said, his teeth clenched as his hips pounded into me. I could barely see straight, my walls fluttering constantly. It felt like I was having orgasm after orgasm with the delicious build up in between.

"Ohh! EDWARD!" I screamed and he growled back, thrusting even faster and harder.

"Mmmm yes! God you feel- you feel...fucking amazing! Ungg, Isabella!" He moaned as his hips smashed against mine four more times before he spilled inside me, biting my shoulder. I fucking loved it when he bit me, always made me come.

He flopped against me exhausted before peppering my face with kisses and asking me if I was okay and if he was too hard. I reassured him before scurrying off to the bathroom to stop the mix of our juices running down my legs.

When I returned to the bedroom Edward was laid in bed, covers over him but pulled back for me, with an envelope on his lap. I walked over and slipped in between the soft sheets before Edward turned to me.

He handed me the envelope without a word, gesturing for me to open it. I was suddenly nervous. I hesitantly removed the piece of papers before looking at the top one.

It was plane tickets to New York for Thursday 14th January to return on the following Sunday evening, in my name. I frowned before looking through the rest of the papers which were booking information for a penthouse suit in Edward's name for the same dates.

I snapped my head up to look at Edward only to find him watching me closely. "What the hell is this?" I asked a little too harshly.

"It's a plane ticket Isabella. I have to leave for New York on the 8th January and I want you to join me the next weekend. I have some business to attend to and I'm the guest of honour at a celebration evening hosted by Harvard University on the Friday, I'd love for you to be on my arm. I've checked your college schedule and you'll only miss one class on Thursday afternoon. It would mean so much to me to be able to show you around New York, to spoil you and show you all the amazing places." He smiled, cupping my cheeks.

"Edward this is far too much!" I said."You can't just... buy me a plane ticket! It must have cost a small fortune! And... And I can't just leave!" I said, struggling to find a reason not to go.

"Yes, Isabella. You can." He said. "Think about it and let me know. Just remember, it'll mean so much to me."

I sighed, placed the papers on the bed-side dresser before cuddling into Edward.

It felt like things were moving at an incredibly fast rate. Everything was different with Edward, normal boyfriends weren't like Edward and I was struggling to accept that. He must have spent hundreds if not thousands of dollars in Victoria's Secret but acted like he'd done no such thing. He bought me a plane ticket and booked a pent house suit out of nowhere, just so I could go to New York with him for a weekend.

Edward's wealth was something I would never get my head around.

.

.

**What could possibly happen in New York...?**

**Reviewers receive a teaser **

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Um, Hi?**

**I can't apologise enough! Real Life has been a nightmare but hopefully everything's back on track!**

**First of all, I've got an announcement! My wonderful boyfriend and I are going to have a baby! A very big shock and totally wrong timing but meh!**

**Secondly, thank you all for your patience, kind reviews and for reading!**

.

As a child, I remember waiting, counting down the days for Christmas. I remember my mother used her DIY skills to make me a daily countdown calendar that hung on my bedroom wall all year round. I loved Christmas, it was my favourite time of the year and my family was very much the same.

As I got older and work became a way of life rather than a means to live, I lost my enthusiasm for Christmas and it had tended to creep up on me, often leaving me only a couple of days to get gifts. Tanya had never been one to care very much for anything festive, she just wanted a new diamond necklace and earings to match. Since our split, my mother had attempted to hoist me into anything and everything festive my schedule would allow each year. Unfortunately my festive spirit had never returned and I often felt a little like the Grinch.

This year, however was completely different.

It was the Monday before Christmas and Isabella and I were spending the night together before she left the following morning to spend the holidays with her family back in Forks. Being selfish as always, I had asked-no begged Isabella to stay with me and spend the holidays in a beautiful log cabin miles away from anyone else, she of course giggled before politely refusing.

Isabella had walked into my apartment that morning before dragging me straight back out claiming she wouldn't spend a single night in my apartment as it was 4 days from Christmas and I still didn't have tree or any decorations.

We visited multiple stores, Isabella picking out a selection of vintage style Christmas ornaments, reefs and garlands before we bought an artificial tree. There was no way I would be able to get a real tree through my apartment building.

I finished some work in my home office that I should have done earlier in the day whilst Isabella went to work on decorating my home and Mary cooked us a Christmas roast. When I left my office my apartment looked beautiful, Isabella had done a wonderful job and the room was glowing with scented candles.  
She was in a simple dark blue wrap dress that showed off her figure perfectly, especially with the fucking sexy heels she was sporting too.

We ate together before retiring to the sofa where I gave Isabella a pamper day gift box for any and all treatments the salon offered. I was tempted to buy her jewellery or something of the kind but thought better of it, it was best not to scare her off too soon...

As much as she was angry at me for buying her 'yet another ridiculous gift' she loved it and was quick to hand me a small box which turned out to be a hand crafted book of cute 'IOU' kind of vouchers from a 'full body massage' to a 'day of doing anything I want' and even a couple of sexual favours that I couldn't wait to cash in on.

I laughed to myself when I came across the 'Strip tease' ticket, carefully pulled it out and handed it to Isabella claiming I was ready to cash. What I expected was for Isabella to laugh at me or something... I didn't expect her to smirk, give me a seductive wink and make her way over to her iPhone which was carefully place in my docking station, playing out Christmas songs.

I especially didn't expect her to change the song to what I recognised as Beyoncé's voice, and start slowly swaying her hips to the sultry beat.

_I love to love you baby,_  
_I love to love you baby._

I watched in utter awe and shock as she spun to face me as the words began, her eyes closed and totally entrapped in the music. Her body was moving in ways I've never seen before, her hands running up and down her curves, I couldn't help the instant reaction my cock had to her.

_I'm feelin' sexy,_  
_I wanna hear you say my name boy._  
_If you can reach me,_  
_You can feel my burning flame_

Her eyes opened and locked with mine from across the room in the most sexiest fucking way. She started to make her way towards me, mouthing every word as the beat picked up.

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y_  
_I just might take you home with me_  
_Baby the minute i feel your energy_  
_Your vibe's just taken over me_  
_Start feelin so crazy babe_

She threw her head forwards then back as she curved her spine and rubbed her hands over her breasts, in the most classic of sexy moves. I watched as every soft curve of her body swayed and she moved like a trained dancer.

_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_  
_I don't know what's gotten into me_  
_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Her hands were everywhere, sliding and groping parts of her body, making me ready to blow my fucking load right there. She stepped and placed her legs on the outside of mine so she was straddling me stood up.  
She leant forwards in time to whisper-moan

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

I sat forwards ready to grab her when she placed her hand on my chest and shoved me back roughly as she continued to dance above me, mouthing the words.

_I'm callin all my girls_  
_We're gonna turn this party out_  
_I know you want my body_

She reached for the tie on the side of her dress, slowly pulling the knot apart.

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_  
_I'm callin all my girls_  
_I see you look me up and down_  
_And i came to party_

She pulled the dress apart and I got a preview of the sexy red set she was wearing before the dress fell to the floor and she stood before me, lifting the back of her hair all sexily before running her hands back down her body.

_You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy_

I was so fucking hard, all I could see was her perfect body right in front of me, begging to be taken.  
The way your body moves across the floor

_You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y_  
_I just might take you home with me_

She set either knee on the chair I was sat on before straddling me lap properly, rubbing herself all over me.  
Baby the minute i feel your energy

_The vibe's just taken over me_  
_Start feelin so crazy babe_

She pulled on my tie, pulling my face into her tits as she writhed above me, driving me fucking crazy.

_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_  
_I don't know what's gotten into me_  
_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

She pushed me back again before standing up, turning around and bending at the waist, coming up slowly, looking over her shoulder at me. Her ass stuck out, clad in nothing but a tiny red g-string and suspenders.

She continued to look over her shoulder as her hands came behind her back and she undone the clasp to her bra.

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

She flicked her right hip in time with the beat just before she threw her bra at me.

_I'm callin all my girls_  
_We're gonna turn this party out_  
_I know you want my body_

I watched, hands gripping the arms of the chair I was vacating as she turned to face me, covering her breasts with one arm, the other running over her hip slowly before tracing the outline of her lace covered slit.

"Fuckk!" I groaned.

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_  
_I'm callin all my girls_  
_I see you look me up and down_  
_And i came to party_

She mouthed the words with her head thrown back before she smirked, looked me dead in the eye and slid her hand in her panties.

I wasn't quite sure how much she had left of her strip tease but I couldn't have cared less at that point. I wanted her and I was going to have her.

I stood grasped both her wrists, she caught on quickly wrapping her arms around my neck before I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, throwing her roughly on the bed, enjoying how her tits bounced as she did.

"Edward," She moaned as I made quick work of my clothes.

"Such a fucking tease, Isabella. Jesus, Baby Girl!" I groaned as I joined her on the bed, hovering over her, grabbing her thighs and pulling her legs open as I attacked her neck.

She moaned and begged for me to touch her until I give in and ripped her panties from her body, leaving her in her stockings and suspender belt.

"Edward, please! Please!"

"What do you want Isabella?" I teased whilst shoving my fingers deep in her soaking pussy.

"FUCK ME!" She almost screamed, amusing and delighting me to no end that she was so desperate for me.

Without giving her warning I flipped her over so she was flat on her front, pulled her ass as high as it would go and slammed into her.

We both cried out as I set a fast, hard pace. I needed her so fucking desperately after that little show she put on, I could do nothing but fuck her with all I had.

"Never in my fucking life! Never! Fuckk! " I ground out. "Never have I met a woman like you. Never has anyone been as fucking tempting as you. Never has anyone ever felt so fucking good!"

"Oh! Please, ke-keep going! D-don't s-stop! Uhnnnnn!" She moaned as I plunged into her, my cock hitting her spot with every almost-painful thrust.

She was still face down, her hands wound tightly into the bedding as she shoved her ass back just as hard as I was giving her it. Her ass was right there and I knew I wanted to own every fucking part of her body.

I wound one arm around her front and began to rub her clit as my other hand rubbed her ass cheek.

"You gunna come for me Baby Girl? Come all over my cock?" I moaned.

"Oh! OH GOD!" She screamed out just as I moved my hand and used my thumb to put pressure on her tight little hole. She clenched around me and I knew she was there, I pushed a little further so just the tip of my thumb was in her ass and pounded into her harder.

"ED-EDWARDDD!" She called out, coming around me as I gave her my last couple of thrusts before I came with a roar, harder than ever before, filling her with everything I had.

.

**Leave me a review and lemme know you're still with me?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back!**

**Thank you all for your lovely words and congratulations', they're greatly appreciated!**

**I've had a couple of questions asked by Guest reviewers, please remember, I can't reply if you don't sign in!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**ribena-rose _dot_ blogspot _dot_ com - all chapters and visuals!**

"Bells!" Sue called out, wrapping her arms around me as I entered my childhood home the day before Christmas Eve.

"Welcome home honey! How are you? You look well! Really well, doesn't she Charlie?... CHARLIE! Bella's home!"

"Hey kiddo!" Dad said as he walked into the living room, ruffling my hair awkwardly as he always has.

"You want something to drink? We have mulled wine, hot chocolate, tea... ooo how about a cocktail!" Sue winked causing Charlie to groan, muttering about bad influences and unstoppable forces.

"A cocktail sounds amazing Sue!"

And that's how my Christmas began.

.

After our usual Christmas ancient, but well-loved ritual of eating a huge festive picnic in the living room, playing board games, Leah, Seth and I opening our brand new PJ's, and a Skype session with my Mom in Phoenix, I headed to my bedroom. Slightly tipsy from three cocktails, the last two downed when my dad wasn't paying much attention, I decided to call Edward.

"Hello Gorgeous." He purred into the phone causing a deep sigh to slip from my lips.

He chuckled in response, "Missing me already Baby Girl?"

"A little." I giggled.

"Mmm, I could always come get you." He said, a slightly hopeful edge to his voice.

"I wish... but I can't." I sighed. Edward hadn't tried to hide his want to have me alone this Christmas but I there's no way I would do that to my family.

"I know baby... How are you anyway?"

"Good... Horny." I giggled.

"Are you drunk Miss Swan?"

"A little... I want you." I moaned like the huge desperate slut I was.

"Isabella." Edward groaned. "You can't say shit like that when you're hours away from me Baby Girl!"

"I'm touching myself Edward." I teased, beginning to rub my boobs.

"Fuck." I heard him say under his breath. "What are you doing baby?"

"Rubbing my breasts, pulling my nipples. God, it feels so good Edward. I'm picturing you doing it, running your hands over my thighs..."

"Rub yourself Isabella. Over your panties." He said authoritatively causing me to moan. "Good girl. Get yourself nice and wet baby."

"Mmmmmm." I moaned, doing as he directed.

"Slip your fingers inside your panties, drag your wetness up and rub your clit baby... Let me hear you."

I was so turned on I could feel myself coming close already as I used my middle finger to rub tight circles over my sensitive clit.

"Fuck, Edward! Soooo good!"

"Faster baby." He moaned and I could hear the distinct sound of him pumping his cock, skin sliding and slapping.

I moaned long and hard as I felt my orgasm getting closer.

"Fuck, good girl, Isabella! Use your other hand and shove two fingers in your pussy baby, fuck yourself."

I did as I was told, his words pushing me more over the edge than my actual actions.

"Come for me, Isabella. Moan my name and come all over your pretty fingers whilst thinking about me." He growled and I was pushed straight over the edge, my body spasming and arching off my bed as I whisper-shouted his name.

"Oh God, baby! Fuck! I'm gunna...ugnnnn Is-sabelllllllla! Fuck!" He groaned down the phone as he came.

We were both silent as we caught our breaths and re-found the energy to speak.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Yeah..." He chuckled. "Get some sleep Princess. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Mmm 'kay." I sighed sleepily. "Night."

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl." He said sweetly before hanging up.

As I drifted into unconsciousness all I could think of was the word 'Princess'. I'd never been called a Princess before and as juvenile as it was, I loved it.

.

For a 16-year-old, Seth was still ridiculous on Christmas morning. He had us all up at 5:30am, having to wait for dad and Sue to go downstairs to 'Check Santa had been' before we could go down. Hey, traditions are traditions, who was I to point out we were all at least 10 years too old to believe in Santa.

Dad sat next to the tree, passing gifts around, the same as every year. Sue started cooking at 7am, same as every year. Leah and I painted each others nails and got ready together before helping Sue with dinner, same as every year. The Blacks arrived with gifts and mashed potatoes', the same as every year.

With the exception of Jacob being there for the first time in a couple of years, everything was exactly the same as every year. Well, almost.

I found I had a huge urge to be around Edward that certainly hadn't been there every year. I felt slightly like an outsider watching in as I watched my family trade gifts with the Black's, which hadn't been there previous years.

As we sat around the table eating the feast Sue had prepared, banter was passed back and forth between everyone until Seth made a joke about Leah missing her new boyfriend.

"How's things going with your boyfriend, Bella?" Jacob asked, the slightest bit of despair lining his voice.

My eyes flashed to Jacobs as fast as possible, attempting to portray that he should shut the hell up.

"What boyfriend, Bella?" Dad asked, a frown marring his brow.

"No one dad." I mumbled before giving a sharp look at a confused Jacob.

"What? Did you guys break up?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"What boyfriend?!" Dad asked again.

"I thought you knew about Edward, Charlie?" Jacob asked, his face deeply confused and ready for me to punch.

"Edward? That old man?! Isabella, you told me you only had one date with that man!" Charlie said slightly hysterically.

When everything came out in the newspapers about Edward kissing Lauren and apparently 'dumping' me, dad had confronted me with a newspaper a colleague had shown him. I brushed him off immediately saying I had only one date with him but ended things when I found out his real age.

It was a real stupid thing to do considering my current situation but at the time I had been so angry with Edward, I was sure I'd never even see him again, never-mind having to explain myself to my father.

Everything went quite at the table as Jacob muttered a quite 'shit' and I hung my head waiting for Charlie's wrath before looking him square in the eye.

"Edward isn't an old man. At the time, I really did have only one date with him."

"Compared to you Isabella, he is an old man!" Charlie roared, shocking everyone at the table. "Is he your... 'boyfriend'?" He spat.

"That really has nothing to do with you, Dad."

"IT DAMN WELL DOES!" He stood, causing Sue to stand with him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Charlie! This is not the place!" She warned.

He shot a disgusted look at me before muttering a low 'sorry' to the rest of the table and storming out of the house in a very un-Charlie like manner.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I had no ide-" Jacob started before I raised my hand.

"Stop." i said firmly before raising from my seat.

"Dinner was amazing, Sue, thank you. Sorry guys." I muttered before retreating to my room, closing the door, collapsing to my bed and sobbing.

.

At some point I must have drifted off to sleep as I woke abruptly to a knock on the door and my fathers gruff voice asking if he can come in.

I looked around me, regaining my bearings, noticing that my bedroom was now pitch black before calling out a soft but reluctant 'yes'.

Charlie entered, closing the door behind him softy and walking over to my notice board that held a range of photo's. He softly fingered the photograph of a 7-year-old me before my first ballet class, a soft twitch to his moustache that showed he was smiling slightly. He turned towards me, meeting my eyes for the first time since dinner and sighed.

"Bells..." He started, unsure of where to go or what to say.

"Wait... Dad. Just... just let me talk okay?" I asked, continuing at the slight nod of his head.

"I met Edward through a Rosalie, her boyfriend and him are really good friends. He took me out on that one date, which by the way was wonderful, he was a true gentleman, before he was wrongly caught out by the paparazzi for kissing that girl. I know that sounds ridiculous but I promise you, its the truth, I've heard it from the girl herself.

I refused to speak to him for weeks after that, he was truly devastated and so was I, Dad. He tried everything he could to get me to listen until I finally did. I didn't know how old he was, nor did he know my age when we went out for the first couple of times. We were both extremely shocked and slightly put off by the difference... But Dad, Edward is a wonderful man. He's sweet, kind, giving and an extremely successful man, he treats me like an absolute Goddess, looks at me like I hung the moon, why should I let his age put me off?"

He was silent for a while before speaking. "Bells, I still can't work out what he wants with a 19-year-old college student." He said shaking his head.

"Have you ever thought that he doesn't want a 19-year-old college student, he just wants me, dad?" I plead with him to understand that Edward had no secret motives.

"Bella, I still look at you and see the same 7-year-old, tooth missing, wannabe ballerina, you're still my little girl. Please understand that I hate the thought of any man having you, never-mind one that's closer to my age than yours!" He sighed.

"You don't have to like it, Daddy. You just have to accept it."

He was quiet for a long while before he nodded his head slightly and said "I'll be doing a full background check first thing Monday morning, if nothing comes up... You bring him here as soon as possible for me to meet." He demanded, raising a daring eyebrow.

"Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him.

I'd definitely leave our up and coming trip to New York unmentioned.

.

After Charlie left, I called Edward and told him about my day, explaining what happened with my dad, expecting Edward to be put off about meeting him.

"I can see where he's coming from, baby. You're his teenage daughter and I'm the big bad wolf taking you away from him. He's bound to hate me. Hell, he'd hate me if I was 19! I'd hate me if I was him." He chuckled. "I mean it's not like I've had very honourable intentions when it comes to your virtue."

I sighed, amazed that he still hadn't run for the hills. "You're taking this incredibly well, Edward. You are aware my father has a multitude of guns..."

He laughed loud this time. "Yes, I'm very aware of that fact, Isabella. But trust me, you're worth it."

We ended our call with a promise to see each other very soon.

I was becoming increasingly shocked as to just how much I couldn't wait to see him again. I felt like a part of me was missing when I wasn't with him.

That thought alone kept me awake for hours.

.

**Have you ever had phone sex?**


End file.
